Saikugan I: No Battle, no Game
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Después de que los Peleadores decidieran salvar Vestroia de Masquerade, una chica aparecerá ante ellos para traer un sin fin de dificultades para el grupo. Siendo amiga de la infancia de Shun (y una caja de secretos entre ambos), los demás deberán aprender a aceptarla en su grupo, aún si eso significa convivir con el enemigo. Ella solo tiene un objetivo, ¿qué hará para alcanzarlo?
1. Soledad -PROLOGO-

_Es un recuerdo distante, una historia de hace mucho, mucho tiempo…sobre un montón de batallas dolorosas, tristes despedidas, duros enfrentamientos…y…una chica maldecida y el chico que debía sufrir los efectos de su maldición…_

 _Esta es su historia._

 **-SAIKUGAN I: NO BATTLE, NO GAME-**

 **Capítulo I: "Soledad - PROLOGO"**

Un niño pelinegro de 5 años recorría curioso la tienda de antigüedades de su abuelo, era algo tarde y el chico se había quedado ahí esperando a que todos regresaran, estaba aburrido y se dispuso a caminar por todo el lugar mientras admiraba las piezas únicas y hermosas del lugar…

-¿Estás buscando algo? – Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás del chico. – Has estado andando todo este rato. – La silueta de una pequeña muñeca se hizo presente sentada en un pilar que se encontraba detrás del chico.

-No realmente. – Contestó sin mirar atrás, no parecía asustado. – Me siento en casa cuando estoy aquí, Muñeca-san. – El pequeño volteó su rostro hacia atrás y miro a la muñeca, tenía el cabello blanco y sus ojos de un color carmesí hermoso, un vestido celeste hacia juego con su belleza. – Te venderán si te quedas aquí, ven a mi cuarto. –

-No sigas, estoy maldita… - La niña agachó su mirada algo deprimida.

-¿Qué pasaría? – Preguntó el niño.

-Te enamorarás de mí…esa es mi maldición, tengo dentro de mí un mecanismo llamado "asesinato de órganos". – La pequeña muñeca extendió su brazo al niño y abrió su puño. – Hay varias cuchillas dentro de mi cuerpo, en el momento en que nuestro amor alcance su punto crítico el mecanismo comenzará… "Abrazar una sola vez", el primer y último abrazo es el asesinato, el final de nuestro amor. – La peliblanca miró al techo con una sonrisa deprimente. – No puedo manejar las cuchillas por mí misma, tampoco las puedo detener. – La peliblanca se volteó al otro lado y volvió a agachar la mirada. – Así que olvídate de mí, no morirás si lo haces. –

-Entonces, ¿por qué me hablas? – Preguntó el niño pelinegro con seguridad.

-te veía solo… – Respondió después de un corto silencio.

El chico se volteó y habló. – Entonces ven conmigo, el cuarto está por aquí. – Sin prestar mucha atención, el niño continuó caminando.

-¿Me escuchaste? – Volteó confundida la muñeca.

-No pasa nada. – Dijo el chico deteniendo su andar.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

El pequeño se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de aquella muñeca. – Se supone que tú amas a un muñeco. –

-¿Quién eres…? – Preguntó la muñeca. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

El pelinegro sonrió y le miró con dulzura a los ojos. - Kazami Shun… ¿Y tú? –

-¿Yo? Sovereignty… Sovereignty Perfection Doll. – Respondió la muñeca.

-Ven conmigo entonces, Sovereignty-san. – Dijo Shun sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo… Pero ten en mente lo que estás haciendo… ¿Entendido? – Reafirmó la muñeca mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo sé, así que no te preocupes, vamos. – Dijo tomándola en sus manos para bajarla del pilar, al hacerlo un símbolo extraño apareció en la frente de la muñeca y una luz cegadora llenó el lugar. Por impulso Shun soltó a la muñeca, pero cuando la luz se desvaneció y pudo abrir sus ojos nuevamente se quedó asombrado de ver que aquella muñeca se había convertido en una niña de 4 años un poco más baja de estatura que él, usaba un vestido de encajes blanco con negro hasta las rodillas, medias blancas y zapatos de correa negros, su cabello blanco era atado en una media cola con un moño negro y en su cuello lucía un collar de listón grueso negro atado en un moño al lado izquierdo. El chico la miraba fijamente sorprendido.

-Esto supongo que complica un poco las cosas… - Murmuró Shun mirándola.

-Aún estás a tiempo de renunciar. – Dijo Sovereignty desviando la mirada.

Shun negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Ven. – Dijo tomándole la mano.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró cuando comenzó a jalarla con él. - ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? –

-Sí, tranquila, confía en mí. – Respondió Shun sin detener su andar.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-Porque… - Dijo mirándola de reojo. – Yo también estoy solo. – Respondió regresando la vista al frente, Sovereignty se quedó asombrada de aquellas palabras que se quedó sin habla, desvió la mirada y dejó que el chico la guiara.

 _Ese sería el inicio de una bella pero dolorosa historia…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡REGRESO MI INTERNET! Y bueno, esto es más que nada un remake de mi fic "Saikugan", no borraré la primer edición hasta que haya terminado de reescribir esta segunda versión, así que si gustan leer la primera pueden encontrarla en esta cuenta.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, trataré de reparar los plotholes que dejé en la primera versión y acoplarme más a la trama en sí de lo que es Bakugan, así que espero que les guste esta segunda versión y no haga falta una tercera (?**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la sig. actua o por MP c:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. La Sombra que Acompaña al Viento

**-SAIKUGAN I: NO BATTLE, NO GAME-**

 **Capítulo II: "La Sombra que Acompaña al Viento"**

- _¡Field open! –_ Exclamaron dos chicos de 13 años con una carta portal en sus manos.

Instantáneamente el tiempo se detuvo alrededor de ellos cuando un aura de colores apareció, uno de ellos iba acompañado de otras cinco personas, por lo que los 7 aparecieron en un campo de batalla con los 6 atributos Bakugan conformándolo.

El primer chico era de cabello lacio negro y largo atado con una cinta delgada verde, usaba una camisa larga de manga corta abierta y larga de color lila con dos cintas verdes trenzadas alrededor de su cintura, una playera desmangada color azul noche fajada, un cinturón negro grueso, un pantalón negro con cierres color ocre unido a sus zapatos negros. En sus manos había dos guantes sin dedos negros con un pequeño orificio en la parte dorsal de la mano, dos muñequeras metálicas color ocre y un bakupad color verde en su mano derecha. Su expresión era calmada, calculadora y seria.

El otro chico era un joven pálido de cabello dorado y ojos grises, su vestimenta era una gabardina negra, una playera desmangada dorada, un pantalón negro, dos guantes dorados, un par de tenis negros con franjas doradas y un bakupad blanco yacía en su mano derecha. A diferencia del pelinegro, este sonreía con una expresión de superioridad en su rostro.

-Es un honor luchar contra aquél que inventó el juego Bakugan en este lugar. – Dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó el pelinegro sin rodeos.

-Mi nombre es Orphe, y estoy aquí para derrotarte. – Respondió con superioridad el rubio.

-¿Derrotarme, dices? No me hagas reír. – Agregó el pelinegro sonriendo. - ¿Realmente te crees capaz de vencerme? –

-No lo creo, lo sé. – Respondió Orphe sonriente. – He oído mucho de ti, Kazami Shun-san. –

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Shun confundido ante aquellas palabras.

-Tu nombre se ha esparcido por algunos rincones de donde yo vengo, y déjame decirte que no todos lo recuerdan como algo bueno…si sabes de lo que hablo. – Explicó Orphe mirándolo fijamente.

-No entiendo del todo lo que estás diciendo. – Respondió el pelinegro.

-Sovereignty. – Dijo Orphe, haciendo que la expresión de Shun se volviera dura y seria. – Supongo que ahora sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no es así? –

-¿Sovereignty? – Murmuró un castaño de traje rojo con negro confundido.

-No sé qué tienes que ver con ella…pero si esta pelea está relacionada a ella, entonces te derrotaré. – Respondió Shun mirando a Orphe.

-No lo hagas, Shun, es peligroso. – Gritó una chica de 12 años de cabello plateado y piel morena que vestía un traje corto color rosado con botas blancas.

-No hables morenita, esto es entre Kazami-san y yo… - Dijo Orphe callando a la chica, después dirigió la mirada hacia Shun y sonrió. – Adelante, Kazami-san. –

 _-¡Gate card set!_ – Shun lanzó su carta al campo de batalla. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ – El pelinegro lanzó a su Bakugan en ese momento y un ave fénix verde se alzó en el cielo. - ¡Skyress Ventus, surge! _-_

-Skyress Ventus ¿eh? No me sorprende mucho… _¡Gate card set! ¡Bakugan pelea!_ \- Orphe lanzó su Bakugan a la carta portal de Shun donde Skyress estaba. - ¡Haos Moonlit Monarus, surge! –

-¿Moonlit…Monarus? – Murmuró una chica de 12 años de cabello azul celeste, piel blanca y ojos cian que vestía una blusa ombliguera amarilla, una falda blanca de tablones con una pequeña parte verde claro, calcetines largos naranjas con franjas blancas, botines cafés, dos guantes color vino medios y un bakupad blanco en su mano derecha.

-Imposible… - Murmuró el chico castaño sorprendido. – Es como la Monarus de Shun…pero sus G's están por los cielos… -

-Esto es malo, muy malo. – Murmuró un niño de 11 años de cabello rubio en dos puntas a los lados, lentes rojos, ojos azules, piel clara, un lunar en medio de la frente y de estatura baja como si fuera un niño de 8 años.

-Ventus contra Haos…interesante, ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó Orphe con una sonrisa.

-¡No me subestimes! – Exclamó Shun mirándolo fijamente. - _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Nobleza Verde, Tormenta de Fuego! –

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Reflejo Enemigo! – Contraatacó Orphe.

 _-Movimientos detectados: Skyress aumenta a 460 G's y disminuye en 200 G's por Reflejo Enemigo, Moonlit Monarus queda en 700 G's, Skyress en 260 G's. -_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Shun impactado de ver cómo el ataque de Skyress era reflejado por Moonlit Monarus y regresado el doble de fuerte hacia Skyress.

 _-Primera ronda terminada. Ganadora: Haos Moonlit Monarus. -_

-¿No es hermoso? Reflejo Enemigo es un poder que sólo Moonlit Monarus tiene, disminuye el poder de su enemigo el doble de lo que haya aumentado y refleja su ataque contra él el doble de fuerte. – Explicó Orphe sonriente.

-Increíble…normalmente es Shun quien no le da tiempo a su oponente de atacar, pero ahora es él quien se ha quedado sin la oportunidad de tocar siquiera al Bakugan de su contrincante. – Dijo una chica de 13 años de cabello ondulado naranja, ojos color vino y piel blanca que vestía una gabardina de tirantes amarilla claro, una blusa desmangada atada del cuello verde, un short blanco y botines blancos con la punta verde.

-Alice tiene razón, ese chico está dominando a Shun. – Murmuró la peliceleste.

-¡Skyress, ¿te encuentras bien?! – Exclamó Shun mirando a su Bakugan que estaba en el suelo, instantáneamente esta volvió a su forma de esfera y regresó a manos de Shun.

- _Lo lamento, Shun, me tomó por sorpresa. -_ Se disculpó Skyress avergonzada.

-No, yo lo siento, debí prestarle atención. Bajé la guardia. – Dijo Shun disculpándose. - ¿Puedes continuar? –

- _Sí. –_ Respondió Skyress.

-Bien, aquí vamos. – Dijo Shun mirando fijamente a Orphe. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Skyress Ventus, surge! –

-¿Quieres que derrote a tu pajarito otra vez? Bien, como gustes. – Dijo Orphe sonriente.

- _¡Gate card open!_ ¡Personaje! _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Nobleza Verde, Viento Violento! -

- _Skyress aumenta su poder a 900 G's. –_

 _-¡Poder activado!_ ¡Destello Mariposa! – Contraatacó Orphe.

 _-Moonlit Monarus aumenta a 810 G's. -_

Moonlit Monarus lanzó un rayo de luz de su boca contra Skyress, pero el viento de esta era demasiado fuerte que lo traspasó sin problemas y golpeó con fuerza a Moonlit Monarus venciéndola y haciéndola volver a su forma esfera, regresando a manos de Orphe.

 _-Segunda ronda terminada. Ganadora: Skyress Ventus. -_

-Maldición… - Murmuró Orphe. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Haos Moonlit Monarus, surge! – Exclamó lanzando a Monarus a su carta portal que seguía sin usar en el campo.

- _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Skyress Ventus, surge! –

- _¡Gate card open!_ ¡Espejismo de Luz! – Exclamó Orphe abriendo la carta portal.

 _-El poder de Moonlit Monarus se duplica a 1420 G's. –_

Una luz brilló de la carta portal e hizo que Monarus se duplicara y ambas atacaron con una ventisca a Skyress, venciéndola y haciéndola volver a manos de Shun.

- _Tercera ronda terminada. Ganadora: Moonlit Monarus. -_

-Derrotó a Shun otra vez… - Murmuró la peligris sorprendida.

-Si Shun pierde una vez más está acabado… - Murmuró el niño rubio de lentes.

-Dos a uno, Kazami-san. – Dijo Orphe sonriente. - ¿Qué harás ahora? -

- _"Ni siquiera yo lo sé… ¿Qué debo hacer? Si pierdo otra vez estoy acabado…" –_ Pensó Shun apretando su puño inconscientemente.

- _¡Gate card set! –_ Exclamó una voz femenina desconocida, una luz violácea apareció a un lado de Shun y se convirtió en una chica de 12 años de cabello castaño un poco ondulado hasta la espalda, piel blanca y ojos azules que usaba un vestido desmangado de cuello y tablones color rojo carmesí, botas largas negras con el borde rojo con una hebilla plateada en el centro y un moño a los lados de cada bota con un ligero tacón rojo, un par de guantes negros largos sin dedos con el borde rojo y una hebilla plateada en el medio, tenían un orificio en la parte dorsal de la mano, usaba un cinturón negro en su cintura, en la mano derecha llevaba una fina pulsera roja y en la izquierda un bakupad rojo. - ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! –

-Esa voz… - Murmuró Shun girándose a ver a la chica, quedándose en shock. – I-Imposible… -

-¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Él fue quien causó que Sovereignty se confundiera y perdiera de vista su misión! – Exclamó Orphe mirándola.

-¡Eso no es verdad, él no tiene nada que ver! – Replicó la castaña.

-¡Mentira! ¡Todo es su culpa! – Repitió Orphe seguro de sus palabras. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Haos Moonlit Monarus, surge! -

-¡Reacciona! _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó lanzando su Bakugan al campo de batalla. - ¡Nixevelius Darkus, surge! – Una zorra de 9 colas con las puntas de las colas, la punta de las orejas y la mitad de las patas color violeta, ojos guindos, una marca en la nuca y otra en el cuello de color violeta apareció.

- _Nixevelius Darkus entra en la batalla. -_

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamó sorprendido el chico castaño.

-¿Es…un Bakugan? – Murmuró el niño rubio de lentes. – Nunca había visto uno igual a ese. –

-Tira el monstruo que quieras, te voy a vencer. _¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Tormenta de Luz! – Atacó Orphe.

 _-Moonlit Monarus aumenta a 760 G's, Nixevelius baja a 330 G's. –_

Monarus atacó a Nixevelius con un tornado de luz, pero esta estaba demasiado tranquila.

- _¡Gate card open!_ ¡Oscuridad Eterna! – Exclamó Nagisa abriendo su carta portal, la cual llenó el campo de una oscuridad densa que anuló el ataque de Monarus. - _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Niebla Fúnebre! –

 _-Movimientos detectados: Nixevelius aumenta a 700 G's, Monarus disminuye a 610 G's. –_

- _¡Desparece de mi vista! –_ Exclamó Nixevelius atacando con una ventisca de oscuridad a Monarus, haciéndola regresar a manos de Orphe en forma de esfera.

- _Cuarta ronda finalizada. Ganadora: Nixevelius Darkus. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kirio indignado.

-Lo venció con facilidad… - Murmuró la peliceleste sorprendida.

-¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó la pelinaranja. - ¿Y cómo llegó aquí? –

-No tengo la menor idea, Alice… - Murmuró la peliceleste en respuesta.

 _-¡Gate card set! ¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Orphe lanzando su último Bakugan. - ¡Haos Moonlit Monarus, surge! –

 _-¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó la castaña lanzando su Bakugan. - _¡Nixevelius Darkus, surge! ¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Ojo de Zorro! –

 _-Nixevelius resta 50 G's a su oponente y aumenta a 430 G's. –_

- _¡Toma esto! –_ Exclamó Nixevelius, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo carmesí y miró fijamente a Monarus, confundiéndola mentalmente.

-No tan rápido, _¡Gate card open!_ ¡Luz Ultravioleta! – Exclamó Orphe abriendo su carta portal. Del suelo salieron varios rayos de luz que ataron a Nixevelius, haciéndola perder concentración y anulando su habilidad.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró sorprendida la castaña.

-Te tengo, _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Destello Mariposa! –Atacó Orphe.

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Tercer Infierno! – Contraatacó la castaña.

Tres de las colas de Nixevelius lanzaron tres enormes bolas de energía oscura: una contra la carta portal anulándola y las otras dos contra Monarus, quien por el daño regresó a manos de Orphe.

 _-Quinta ronda terminada. Ganadora: Nixevelius Darkus. Batalla finalizada, ganadores: Kazami Shun y Fujiwara Nagisa. –_

-Fujiwara Nagisa, ¿eh? – Murmuró Orphe frustrado. - ¡No lo olvidaré, maldita! – Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

El campo Bakugan se desvaneció y todos volvieron al parque donde estaban antes de iniciar la batalla, el tiempo siguió su curso y los cinco compañeros de Shun veían como este no apartaba su mirada fija de aquella chica llamada Nagisa.

-Creo que llegué a tiempo. – Dijo Nagisa girándose a ver a Shun. - ¿No lo crees? –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Shun mirándola fijamente. - ¿Por qué siempre apareces en los momentos más inoportunos? –

-¿Inoportunos? Ummm… ¿Lo crees? – Preguntó confundida.

-Realmente eres una tonta. – Dijo Shun sonriendo.

-No me llames así, Shun-chan. – Replicó en un puchero Nagisa cruzando los brazos.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró el castaño al escucharla llamar así a su amigo.

-Te dije que no agregues el "-chan". – Reprochó Shun acercándose a ella para pegarle con su dedo índice en la frente, aunque trató de retenerlas, una pequeña lágrima brilló en sus ojos cuando la vio de cerca. – Bienvenida, Nagisa. –

-Volví, Shun. – Respondió Nagisa sonriéndole mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Shun… ¡Shun! – Exclamó lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Te extrañé mucho, Nagisa… - Murmuró Shun acariciándole el cabello. - ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –

La expresión de Nagisa cambió a una afligida ante aquella pregunta, Shun pudo notarlo y se preocupó, la castaña se separó de él y lo miró fijamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Perdón por irme sin decirte nada, Shun… - Se disculpó bajando la mirada. – Y…mis más sinceras condolencias por la muerte de Shiori-san, era una hermosa persona. –

-Gracias, Nagisa. – Respondió Shun desviando ligeramente la mirada, se podía notar un poco afligido al escuchar el nombre de su madre "Shiori". – Pero no me has respondido, ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? –

-Yo… - Murmuró Nagisa agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Preguntó el castaño interrumpiendo el momento tenso entre ambos. - ¿Quién es ella, Shun? –

-Ah, lo lamento. – Dijo Shun poniendo su mano en el hombro de Nagisa. – Ella es Nagisa, una vieja amiga. –

-Mi nombre es Fujiwara Nagisa, es un placer conocerlos. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ellos.

-Nagisa, ellos son Marucho, Runo, Julie y Alice. – Dijo Shun apuntando a cada uno.

-Yo soy Marukura Chouji, pero puedes llamarme Marucho. – Dijo el niño rubio de lentes. – Y él es Preyas Aquos. –

- _Un placer, yo soy Preyas. –_ Dijo el Bakugan que estaba en el hombro de Marucho.

-Mi nombre es Misaki Runo. – Saludó la peliceleste. – Y ella es Tigrrera. –

- _Es un gusto conocerte Nagisa, yo soy Tigrrera. –_ Dijo la Bakugan en el hombro de Runo.

-Yo me llamo Makimoto Julie, es un placer conocerte. – Dijo la peligris. – Y él es mi Bakugan Gorem Subterra. –

 _-Un placer conocerte, me llamo Gorem. –_ Saludó el Bakugan de Julie.

 _-_ Bienvenida a los Peleadores, mi nombre es Gehabich Alice. – Saludó cordialmente la pelinaranja haciendo una reverencia.

 _-_ Un gusto conocerlos a todos. – Respondió Nagisa sonriéndoles. - Ella es mi Bakugan, Eve. –

 _-Yo soy Nixevelius Darkus, la guardiana de Nagisa. –_ Respondió secamente Eve.

Nagisa soltó una risita nerviosa y los miró. – Lo siento, Eve es un poco…estricta. –

-Ya lo notamos. – Respondió Runo.

-Yo me llamo Kuso Dan y él es mi Bakugan Drago. – Interrumpió el castaño mirando de reojo a Shun. – Gracias por presentarme, amigo. –

-No era necesario hacerlo - Respondió Shun.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – Preguntó Dan indignado, haciendo que Nagisa soltara una risita.

-Shun quiso decir que no era necesario presentarnos porque ya lo había hecho antes. – Explicó Nagisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Dan confundido. - ¿Cuándo? No lo recuerdo… -

-Hmm…veo que no me reconoces todavía. – Murmuró Nagisa soltando un suspiro. – Soy yo Dan-nii, Nagi-tan. –

-¿Dan-nii…? ¿Nagi…tan…? ¡AH! ¡Ya me acordé! – Exclamó Dan sorprendido. - ¡Imposible! ¡¿Tú eres la niña que cuidaba a la mamá de Shun?! –

-Sí, soy yo. – Respondió Nagisa.

-Wow, sí que has crecido. – Dijo mirándola sorprendido de su cuerpo marcado y su belleza. – Sí que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. –

-Es obvio, ya no es una niña. – Respondió Shun con obviedad.

-Eso ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que lo dijeras. – Dijo Dan indignado.

-Algunos nunca crecen. – Murmuró Nagisa sonriendo ante la nostalgia que aquello le recordaba.

 _Tengo un secreto. Un secreto que nadie debe saber nunca. Yo…jamás podré ser como el resto de las personas, estoy condenada a vivir de esta manera por siempre. Pero eso está bien, porque tengo a Shun conmigo. Por eso…no tengo miedo. Algunas veces me siento sola, pero el solo recordarlo hace que la tormenta de mi corazón se tranquilice, es muy cálido y agradable… Es por eso que he decidido estar siempre con él sin importar lo que pase. Es una promesa que hicimos, y yo creo en él. Así que…así que yo siempre estaré a su lado, porque yo soy… **la sombra que acompaña al viento.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de la segunda versión de Saikugan, espero que les haya gustado. En sí, la batalla de Kirio contra Shun se mantuvo al igual que la esencia original del primer capítulo de la versión 1, solo que con cambios que no hicieran a Shun tan OOC xDDD en fin, espero que les esté gustando la segunda versión x3**

 **PD: Estuve viendo Bakugan en japonés y me basaré en esa versión para el fic más que nada, ya que en los doblajes censuraron muchas cosas. Algo más que quiero explicar es que tomé de referencia esta misma versión para las batallas, por eso usaré "gate card set" en lugar de "carta portal lista", "field open" en vez de "campo abierto", "bakugan shoot" en lugar de "bakugan pelea" y "gate card open" en vez de "carta portal abierta". También usaré el "Doom Dimension" en lugar de "Dimensión de la perdición".**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la sig. actua o por MP uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Secreto de Dos

-Ya veo, conoces a Shun-san y Dan-san desde que eran niños. – Dijo Marucho mirando a Nagisa, todos se encontraban en el restaurante de los padres de Runo en dos mesas juntas: de un lado estaban Julie y Marucho mientras que en el otro lado estaban Shun, Nagisa y Dan, Runo se encontraba en la barra sirviendo té junto a Alice.

-Sí. – Asintió Nagisa viéndolo.

-Y dinos, ¿de dónde ha salido tu Bakugan? Era muy poderoso y muy extraño. – Preguntó Julie con curiosidad.

-Ah, Eve es originaria de Seisakoku, es descendiente de los Bakumonsters, por eso es mi guardiana. – Respondió Nagisa.

-¿Uh…? – Murmuraron todos (a excepción de Shun y Nagisa).

-¿Baku…monsters? – Preguntó Marucho.

-¿Seisakoku…? – Preguntó Runo confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿No los conocen? – Preguntó confundida. – Qué extraño…como conviven con los Bakugan, creí que ya lo sabían. –

-¿Saber qué? – Preguntó Dan lleno de curiosidad.

-Oye, Nagisa. – La llamó Shun ganándose su mirada confundida, el pelinegro sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos con seriedad, haciendo que Nagisa bajara ligeramente la mirada y asintiera. Todos los miraron confundidos, pero no dijeron nada.

-Yo no soy humana. – Respondió Nagisa mirándolos fijamente. – Vengo de un mundo vecino de Vestroia llamado "Seisakoku". –

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Exclamaron todos (excepto Shun) al unísono.

 **-SAIKUGAN I: NO BATTLE, NO GAME-**

 **Capítulo III: "Secreto de Dos"**

-Yo no soy humana. – Respondió Nagisa mirándolos fijamente. – Vengo de un mundo vecino de Vestroia llamado "Seisakoku". –

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Exclamaron todos (excepto Shun) al unísono.

-¡Mentira! – Dijo Runo en shock.

Nagisa negó con la cabeza. – Lamento decirles que es la verdad, nosotros somos "Shinzoku" es el nombre que se les da a los habitantes de Seisakoku. – Explicó Nagisa. – Y yo soy la próxima Maou. –

- _¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿La próxima Maou de Seisakoku?! -_ Exclamó sorprendido Drago.

-¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo, Drago? – Preguntó Dan mirando a su Bakugan. - ¿La conoces? –

 _-La Maou de Seisakoku es la gobernante de Seisakoku. –_ Explicó Nixevelius en el hombro de Nagisa.

 _-En otras palabras: Nagisa será una reina. –_ Dijo Skyress.

 _-_ Pero… ¿Maou no significa…? – Murmuró Marucho confundido.

Nagisa asintió. – "Rey demonio", en mi caso, reina demonio. –

-¡¿E-Entonces…e-eres…?! – Dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Podríamos decir que soy una especie de demonio. – Respondió Nagisa.

-Increíble… - Murmuró Marucho.

-Pero sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué te sorprende que Nagisa sea la próxima Maou, Drago? – Preguntó Dan confundido.

- _Porque…el Maou que lidere a Seisakoku, también se convierte en el gobernante de Vestroia. -_ Respondió Drago.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Preguntó Dan sorprendido.

-Sí. – Respondió Nagisa. – Les explicaré: debido a la cercanía de Seisakoku con Vestroia, el Núcleo Perfecto de Vestroia y la Esfera Eterna de Seisakoku reaccionaban entre sí, la magnitud de la onda que generaba el choque de sus poderes afectaba considerablemente la estabilidad de ambos mundos, al comienzo estuvieron en guerra por mucho tiempo, pero un día Cecilie-sama, la tercer Maou de Seisakoku, se reunió por primera vez con el Bakugan original de Vestroia para realizar un tratado de paz entre ambos mundos, y en lugar de tener una batalla, dar una solución al problema. – Explicó Nagisa con la total atención de todos. – Cecilie-sama tomo un fragmento de la Esfera Eterna, un fragmento del Núcleo Perfecto y cristalizó un fragmento de su propio poder para forjar una corona que serviría como regularizador de ambos centros de vida gracias a su poder, se decidió que la Maou de Seisakoku, como muestra de paz hacia Vestroia y prueba de que no habría traición al tratado, se quedara en Vestroia junto a su descendencia y se les construyó un Castillo en el centro de Vestroia, los Shinzoku como obsequio de despedida le ofrecieron un guardián, uno de los antepasados de Eve, un Bakumonster de Seisakoku que había jurado lealtad a la Maou. –

-Impresionante… - Murmuró Julie.

-Un acuerdo de paz entre dos mundos… - Murmuró Marucho sorprendido.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué es un Bakumonster? – Preguntó Marucho confundido.

-La Esfera Eterna contiene código genético Bakugan y es la fuente de vida tanto de nuestro mundo como de los Bakugan que viven en él, pero hace miles de años un Bakugan nació con un defecto genético...todos creyeron que moriría, pero su compañera no quiso perderlo, así que como último recurso decidió darle un fragmento de ella para salvarlo, todos creyeron que era una locura, pero después de unificar su ADN con el de su Bakugan, este sufrió una mutación y cambió su estructura tanto física como genética…debido a su poder aterrador y su ser único se le llamó "Bakumonster", pronto tuvo descendencia y se creó un clan de Bakumonsters, pero pronto todos les comenzaron a tener miedo, obligándolos a vivir en el exilio en las zonas oscuras de Seisakoku. – Explicó Nagisa viéndolos. – Pero Cecilie-sama les dio otra oportunidad de vivir entre nosotros, al comienzo todos dudaban de su decisión, pero el agradecimiento de los Bakumonsters hacia la Maou los hizo jurarle lealtad eterna a ella y sus descendientes. –

-Vaya, un Bakugan con ADN de un Shinzoku… - Dijo Runo sorprendida.

-No creí que pudieran mutar los Bakugan genéticamente. – Agregó Alice.

-Ni yo… - Apoyó Julie.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente de interrogatorios. – Interrumpió Shun ganándose la mirada de todos. – No quiero acabar la fiesta, pero tengo que hablar a solas con Nagisa. –

-¿Qué? Oye, no seas aguafiestas, Shun. – Dijo Dan mirándolo. – Sólo queremos conocer mejor a Nagisa, después de todo ahora es parte de los Peleadores. –

-¿Peleadores? – Murmuró Nagisa confundida. - ¿Qué es eso? –

-Bueno, creo que es nuestro turno de responder sus dudas. – Dijo Marucho sonriéndole.

-Será después, ahora debe venir conmigo. – Dijo Shun firmemente.

-Vamos Shun, déjanos ponerla al corriente con la situación en la Tierra. – Dijo Dan sin dejar de verlo.

-Y pensar que extrañaría esos 785 años de libertad… - Murmuró Nagisa recargando su mejilla en su mano.

-¿Di-Dijiste…785 a-años…? – Murmuró Dan sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Sí. – Asintió Nagisa. – A pesar de mi apariencia, tengo 800 años de vida. –

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Exclamaron todos (exceptuando a Shun) atónitos.

-Na-Nagisa-san es una caja de secretos… - Murmuró Marucho.

-Sí, sí. – Asintieron Runo, Julie y Dan.

-Es suficiente, ven conmigo ahora Nagisa. – Dijo Shun levantándose.

-Pero… - Murmuró Nagisa viéndolo.

-¿No me escuchaste? – Preguntó Shun sin molestarse en verla, pero su tono de voz era serio y firme.

-Oye, no le hables como si fueras su dueño. – Replicó Dan molesto por la actitud de Shun, pero se giró a ver a Nagisa confundido cuando esta tragó en seco. - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Bueno…técnicamente sí lo es… - Dijo entre dientes Nagisa para sí misma.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Dan confundido.

-¿Eh? No, nada. – Respondió Nagisa. – Bueno, me alegro de que me acepten en su grupo, pero ahora debo ir con _Shun-sama. –_ Dijo con sarcasmo y después les sonrió a los demás. – Nos vemos después. –

-Sí, cuídate. – Respondió Marucho.

-Andando. – Dijo Shun saliendo del lugar.

-¡Ya voy, don seriedad! – Dijo Nagisa corriendo detrás de él.

-Ah… - Suspiró Julie cuando ambos dejaron el lugar. – Que parejita tan seria, pobre Nagisa, tener que soportar esa actitud todo el tiempo. –

-¿Y por qué, según tú, son pareja? – Preguntó Dan confundido.

-Sí, ¿por qué? Claro está que Shun solo la ve como "otra del montón". – Apoyó Runo a Dan.

-Daaa, ¿qué no se dan cuenta? – Preguntó Julie mirándolos. – Es obvio que Shun siente algo especial por ella, aunque no lo demuestre. –

-¿Y en qué te basas para afirmar eso? – Preguntó Marucho.

-¿No se dieron cuenta? A pesar de lo que acaba de pasar aquí, cuando se encontraron en el campo de batalla ambos parecían una parejita de enamorados reencontrándose nuevamente. – Explicó Julie.

-Bueno ¿qué esperabas? Son amigos de la infancia. – Respondió Dan.

-Sí, eso no significa que se gusten. – Agregó Runo.

-Si es cierto que no se gustan, ¿entonces por qué Nagisa corrió hacía él y se abrazaron? – Preguntó Julie mirándolos.

-¿Porque son amigos? – Dijo Marucho.

-Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero al menos yo nunca he visto que Shun deje que una chica lo abrace. – Respondió Julie cruzando los brazos. – Sin embargo, cuando Nagisa corrió a abrazarlo él no hizo nada por alejarla, incluso hasta correspondió el abrazo. –

-Sí, pero… - Murmuró Runo quedándose pensativa. - ¡Oh dios, tienes razón! ¡Se abrazaron! –

-Agh, niñas. – Interrumpió Dan rodando los ojos. – No pueden ver algo sin pensar que medio mundo se ama. –

 **[…]**

-¿Por qué les dijiste sobre ti? – Preguntó Shun molesto mirando a Nagisa, quien estaba recargada en la pared de la habitación de Shun con la mirada baja. – Respóndeme. –

-Creí que no te molestaría…después de todo, son los amigos de Shun… - Respondió Nagisa mirándolo de reojo.

-Aun así, no tenían que enterarse de quién eres realmente. – Replicó Shun.

-Pero no les dije todo, lo sabes muy bien. – Reprochó Nagisa mirándolo. - ¿Qué más da que sepan quién soy o de dónde vengo? –

-Trato de protegerte, no quiero que ese maldito que te está buscando te encuentre. – Replicó Shun acercándose a ella. – Y diciéndole a todo el mundo quién eres sólo estás dejándole una alfombra roja para que te encuentre. –

-Pero son tus amigos, ¿acaso no confías en ellos? – Preguntó confundida.

-No es que no confíe en ellos, sino que no confío en la gente alrededor de nosotros. – Respondió Shun. – Masquerade tiene espías por todos lados, si Hal-G o él llegaran a encontrarte y descubren quién eres, podrían intentar aprovecharse de ti. –

La expresión de Nagisa cambió a una seria al escuchar el nombre "Masquerade", apretó ligeramente sus puños y miró fijamente a Shun, quien estaba viéndola confundido de su repentina acción.

-Hay algo que debes saber, Shun. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – La razón por la que volví a buscarte…fue Masquerade. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Shun confundido.

-Masquerade…es mi hermano mayor. – Respondió, haciendo que Shun la mirara sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Preguntó atónito. - ¿Masquerade es tú hermano…? –

-Sí. – Asintió Nagisa.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que él es…? – Preguntó sin creerlo, Nagisa volvió a asentir.

-Es como yo. – Respondió. – Al principio no podía creerlo…después de todo, Leon lo había asesinado frente a mí… - Dijo desviando la mirada. – Pero cuando lo vi en el ranking de jugadores Bakugan me congelé, ¿realmente era mi hermano mayor el chico en esa foto? No podía asimilarlo, pero no cabe duda de que es él. – Dijo volviendo a verlo. – Masquerade es mi hermano mayor. –

-Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras un hermano. – Dijo Shun mirándola.

Nagisa suspiró. – Está bien, te lo diré. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente. - Originalmente éramos 4 hermanos: Shiraho-nee, Kirio-nii, Fear y yo, nuestro verdadero apellido era Kurosaki. – Comenzó a explicar Nagisa. – Cuando yo tenía 6 años, Shiraho-nee desapareció misteriosamente, al no tener padres, Kirio-nii tomó la responsabilidad de nosotros tres. Poco después fuimos llamados a Vestroia para servir a la Maou Lunatique Alazon, ella nos cuidó, nos alimentó y nos adoptó, creímos que tendríamos una mejor vida, pero no fue así… - Dijo cambiando su mirada a una melancólica. – Alazon-sama comenzó a experimentar con Kirio-nii, pero no logró lo que se proponía, así que siguió su experimento con mi hermano Fear, con él logró terminar su experimento pero no tuvo el resultado que ella quería… -

-Y entonces experimentó contigo. – Dijo Shun entendiendo el asunto.

-Así es. – Asintió Nagisa. – Por casualidad fui compatible totalmente y logró en mí lo que deseaba, me llamó su creación perfecta y decidió que yo sería su descendiente como futura Maou…nuestras vidas continuaron como si fuéramos una familia, pero yo sabía que algo había cambiado en Fear y en Kirio-nii después de que experimentó con ellos y falló… - Dijo haciendo una leve pausa, después continuó mientras desviaba la mirada al infinito. - Cuando Leon atacó el Castillo intentó capturarme al ser la "creación perfecta" de Alazon-sama, Kirio-nii interfirió y Leon lo asesinó…cuando Fear fue capturado y Alazon-sama asesinada. – Dijo girándose a ver a Shun. – El resto de la historia ya la conoces. -

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar todo eso, pero no entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver Masquerade con esa historia? – Preguntó Shun sin entender su punto.

-La razón por la que te cuento esto es porque quiero que me ayudes a detener a Masquerade, no… - Murmuró mirando fijamente a Shun. – Ayúdame a detener a Kirio-nii. –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Masquerade es tu hermano Kirio? –

Nagisa asintió. – Por eso regresé a buscarte, no puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda. – Respondió mirándolo. - ¿Me ayudarás a salvar a mi hermano mayor? –

-Masquerade está aliado con un hombre llamado Hal-G buscando obtener el Núcleo de Infinidad, no sabemos dónde se ocultan ni qué traman, pero algo es seguro… - Explicó Shun seriamente. – Está enviando muchos Bakugan a la Doom Dimension para lograr su objetivo. –

-Por eso quiero tu ayuda y la de tus amigos. – Respondió Nagisa. – Luchemos juntos en esta batalla y salgamos victoriosos, por el bien de todos. –

Shun asintió. – Cuenta con eso, Nagisa. –

-Gracias, Shun. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Eres muy amable. –

-No tienes que agradecer, tú me ayudaste mucho con mi madre. – Respondió Shun sonriéndole, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro en una especie de trance, era un ambiente cálido y agradable para ambos, hasta que Shun lo rompió al jalar un mechón de cabello de Nagisa.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! – Gimió adolorida Nagisa.

–Por cierto, no vuelvas a llamarme "Shun-sama", ¿quedó claro? – Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-S-Sí…perdóname, por favor… - Murmuró adolorida, Shun sonrió con victoria y la soltó. – Abusas de mí… -

-Bienvenida de nuevo. – Dijo con burla el pelinegro. – Aparté una habitación para ti cuando me mudé aquí con el abuelo, creí que volverías así que traje tus cosas. – Explicó sin verla a la cara. – Puedes ir a instalarte, toma tu tiempo. –

-Shun… - Murmuró mirándolo sorprendida, después agachó la mirada decaída. - ¿Estuviste esperándome todos estos meses…? –

-No sé por qué te fuiste ni a dónde o con quién, está bien si todavía no puedes decírmelo. – Dijo ganándose su atención. – Pero quiero que recuerdes esto, Nagisa. – Prosiguió girándose a verla con una sonrisa. – Este siempre será tu hogar, no importa dónde esté, siempre habrá un lugar para ti a mi lado, porque eres mi preciada amiga. – Dijo sonriéndole cálidamente. – Nunca lo olvides. -

-Shun… - Murmuró comenzando a sollozar. - ¡Eres el mejor amigo que pudiera tener, Shun! – Gritó mientras lloraba a mares.

-No exageres… - Dijo con una gota en la cabeza. – Estaré en el jardín meditando, toma tu tiempo para acomodar la habitación a tu gusto. . Dijo caminando fuera de la habitación.

-¡Sí, gracias! – Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, Nagisa sonrío y salió a buscar su habitación, pero al instante en que giró al pasillo el suelo se hundió y cayó en un pozo, por suerte logró sostenerse de la orilla del suelo. - ¡¿Qué significa esto, Shun?! –

-Ah, cuidado con las trampas del abuelo. – Dijo con simpleza sin detener su camino.

-¡Eres lo peor, Shun! – Gritó indignada viéndolo irse sin preocupaciones. - ¡Al menos ven y ayúdame! -

-¡Disfruta tu estancia! – Dijo girando en una esquina, dejando totalmente sola a Nagisa.

-¡Te odio, Shun! – Gritó tratando de subir nuevamente al suelo, cuando finalmente lo logró se quedó mirando el resto del camino que le falta y tragó en seco, temía por lo que pudiera haber si seguía más adelante.

 _"Recuerdo todo lo que le he hecho en estos años, y al verme ahora solo puedo pensar en que este es el bello karma que se está cobrando todo lo que le hice."_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 3 de Saikugan ver.2 recién salido del horno, espero que les haya gustado x3 este capítulo es, en sí, el equivalente del ca de la primer versión, donde Nagisa se presenta ante los Peleadores y les cuenta su pasado. Técnicamente se mantuvo lo de la Maou, la muerte de Alazon y algunos otros detalles, pero cambié casi en su totalidad la historia de Nagisa, y le di un nombre a Masquerade :v "Lunatique Kirio", ¿a que no suena genial? x3 ¿no? Bueno :'v espero que les esté gustando esta nueva versión x3**

 **Un saludito a yafeth fidez que siempre comenta mis fics, y que comentó en la primer versión x3 espero que te esté gustando esta versión 2! x3 cualquier duda o sugerencia son bienvenidas :D**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la sig. actua o por MP x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Maldición de los Hermanos Darkus

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó Shun atónito.

-Acepté tener una batalla con Kirio-nii. – Repitió Nagisa mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Es una locura! ¿Realmente crees poder vencerlo y conservar a tus Bakugan? – Preguntó Shun tratando de hacerla reaccionar. – Masquerade es un chico sin corazón que manda a todo Bakugan que se le cruce en su camino a la Doom Dimension, sea del bando que sea. –

-Conozco los rumores que existen de Masquerade. – Dijo Nagisa sin dejar de verlo. – Pero Masquerade sigue siendo Kirio-nii, y quiero saber sus motivos para que haga este tipo de cosas. –

-Pero aceptar una batalla con él es un movimiento suicida. – Repitió Shun.

-Es mi familia, Shun. – Interrumpió Nagisa. – Quiero salvar a Vestroia y a Seisakoku, pero no quiero perder a mi hermano. ¿No te das cuenta? Esta es la única forma que tengo de hacerlo reaccionar, por favor Shun, por favor…necesito que me apoyes. –

-Entiendo lo que intentas hacer, pero estás arriesgándote a perder a Eve para siempre. – Respondió Shun mirándola. - ¿Realmente correrás ese riesgo? ¿Qué harás si Masquerade envía a Eve a la Doom Dimension? ¿La abandonarás en ese lugar? ¿Prefieres perderla y jamás volver a verla por tratar de recuperar a un chico que no estás segura si realmente sigue siendo tu hermano? –

Nagisa miró de reojo por unos segundos a Nixevelius, quien se encontraba dormida sobre su cama junto a Skyress, la castaña hizo una mueca decaída y regresó su vista hacia Shun.

-Mi lazo con Eve no es tan fuerte como todos piensan. – Respondió bajando la mirada. – Estoy dispuesta a pelear contra Kirio-nii para descubrir la verdad, aún si eso implica arriesgar a Eve. –

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Shun perdiera el habla, ¿de verdad su amiga era tan fría como para decir con tanta facilidad que sacrificaría a su Bakugan con tal de hablar con Masquerade? No podía procesarlo. Nagisa notó el cambio repentino en Shun y le tomó la mano para llamar su atención, le sonrió gentilmente mientras lo veía a los ojos y el pelinegro simplemente se confundió más.

-No tienes que preocuparte, tampoco es como que vaya a permitir que Kirio-nii mande a Eve a la Doom Dimension. – Dijo sorprendiéndolo. – Si eso llegara a pasar…tengo un "as" bajo la manga, así que no te preocupes. –

-Nagisa… - Murmuró mirándola.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Me acompañarás a mi batalla contra Masquerade? -

Shun la miró fijamente dudando seriamente de que fuera una buena idea, algo le decía en su interior que no era lo correcto, pero la determinación de la mirada de Nagisa era algo con lo que no podía luchar, ella siempre había sido así. Soltó un suspiro y la miró nuevamente, asintiendo con lentitud aguantando las ganas de negar en ese mismo momento.

 **-SAIKUGAN I: NO BATTLE, NO GAME-**

 **Capítulo IV: "Maldición de los Hermanos Darkus"**

-Masquerade… - Murmuró Shun mirando al rubio que estaba frente a Nagisa y él.

-Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo Masquerade mirándolos. – Te envío una invitación para un "baile" entre los dos y traes a tu perro. –

-Shun no es un perro, es mi amigo. – Respondió Nagisa mirándolo. – Quiero hablar contigo, a eso he venido. –

-Si quieres hablar…entonces tendrás que pelear. – Dijo con una sonrisa sacando una Gate Card.

-Es inevitable, ¿huh? – Murmuró Nagisa suspirando, sacando su Gate Card también.

-Iré contigo. – Dijo Shun sacando su Gate Card, pero Nagisa le detuvo el brazo.

-Por favor, déjame hacer esto sola. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Si estás ahí no hablará, y yo quiero hablar con él. – Dijo regresando la vista al frente. – Confía en mí. -

-Nagisa… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – De acuerdo, confiaré en ti. –

-Gracias. – Dijo soltándolo, girándose a ver nuevamente a Masquerade. – Adelante. –

-Como quieras. – Respondió el rubio sonriente.

- _¡Field open! –_ Exclamaron ambos deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor y apareciendo frente a frente en el campo de batalla. - _¡Gate Card set! –_ Exclamaron arrojando sus Gate Cards al campo.

- _Doom Card set. –_ Dijo Masquerade lanzando su Doom Card al campo de batalla, la cual se desvaneció en el suelo y creó una rápida onda violeta que se desvaneció en segundos.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto, Kirio-nii?! – Exclamó Nagisa mirándolo. - ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! –

-No vuelvas a llamarme "Kirio", esa persona ya no existe. – Respondió secamente Masquerade mirándola. – Además, estoy muy decepcionado de ti…teniendo semejante poder en tus manos para hacer lo que quieras, y terminaste convirtiéndote en la sirvienta personal de Shun y los Peleadores. –

-¡No soy la sirvienta de nadie! ¡Shun y los demás son mis amigos! – Replicó Nagisa.

-Solías ser una chica ambiciosa y con una visión del futuro interesante, ahora no eres más que una marioneta de un humano, que decepción. – Prosiguió Masquerade. – Por eso te borraré de la faz de la Tierra, cuando Naga tenga el Núcleo de Infinidad y yo tenga tu poder en mis manos, ya no serás necesaria. –

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Soy yo quien debe mantener la estabilidad de la Esfera Eterna y el Núcleo Perfecto de Vestroia! ¡Sin mi todo se vendrá abajo! ¡Lo sabes muy bien! – Exclamó mirándolo fijamente.

-Naga se hará cargo de Vestroia y Seisakoku, quizás también de este mundo. – Respondió Masquerade. – Después de tomar el Núcleo de Infinidad, simplemente tomará también la Esfera Eterna, combinando todo eso con tu poder, Naga será imparable y se convertirá en el rey de todo. –

-¡¿Y crees que yo permitiré algo como eso?! – Exclamó indignada Nagisa. - ¡Te voy a detener! -

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! – Exclamó mirándola. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Darkus Reaper, surge! – Dijo lanzando a Reaper en su Gate Card.

- _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Stinglash Darkus, surge! – Lanzó Nagisa hacia su Gate Card.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó Masquerade sonriente. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Darkus Laserman, surge! – Exclamó lanzando su Bakugan a la Gate Card donde estaba Stinglash.

 _-Batalla uno iniciada: Laserman en 370 G's, Stinglash en 290 G's. –_

-Maldición, empezamos con el pie izquierdo… - Murmuró Nagisa mirando su Bakupad.

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Asesino Especial! – Atacó Masquerade.

 _-Laserman aumenta a 470 G's, Stinglash disminuye a 190 G's. –_

- _¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Rey del Abismo! – Contraatacó Nagisa.

- _Stinglash aumenta a 290 G's. –_

-100 G's no ayudarán a tu Bakugan. – Dijo Masquerade sonriente.

-No cantes victoria, _¡Gate Card open! –_ Exclamó Nagisa abriendo su Gate Card. - ¡Doble Luna! – Una barrera violácea apareció entre Laserman y Stinglash, impidiendo la batalla. – Ahora… _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Juggernoid Darkus, surge! ¡Ataquen! –

La pared violácea desapareció al momento en que Juggernoid entró a la batalla, la combinación de poderes hizo que fácilmente tumbaran a Laserman sin darle tiempo a Masquerade de contraatacar.

- _Batalla uno finalizada, ganadores: Stinglash y Juggernoid. –_

-¡Lo logré! – Dijo Nagisa aliviada.

-No celebres tan rápido, Nagisa… - Dijo Masquerade con tranquilidad.

- _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Juggernoid, surge! – Lanzó Nagisa.

- _Batalla dos iniciada: Reaper en 370 G's, Juggernoid en 330 G's. –_

- _¡Gate Card open!_ ¡Aumento de Poder! – Exclamó Masquerade aumentando el poder de Reaper. – No tienes oportunidad contra mí, ríndete. –

-¿Y dejar que lastimes a los demás? ¡Nunca! – Exclamó Nagisa. - _¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Abismo negro! -

 _-Reaper en 490 G's, Juggernoid en 430 G's. –_

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Dimensión Doble! – Contraatacó Masquerade.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Nagisa sorprendida.

- _Disfruta de la Doom Dimension. –_ Dijo sínicamente Reaper antes de golpear a Juggernoid repetidas veces hasta hacerlo caer en el portal a la Doom Dimension que se abrió en ese momento y desapareció junto al Bakugan.

 _-Batalla dos finalizada, ganador: Darkus Reaper. -_

-Juggernoid… - Murmuró Nagisa. - ¡No te perdonaré! _¡Gate Card set! –_ Exclamó lanzando su segunda Gate Card al campo. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Stinglash, surge! –

- _¡Bakugan shoot!_ – Lanzó Masquerade a la Gate Card de Nagisa. - ¡Reaper, surge! –

 _-Batalla tres iniciada: Stinglash en 290 G's, Reaper en 370 G's. –_

 _-¡Gate Card open!_ ¡Batalla Triple! – Exclamó Nagisa abriendo su Gate Card, creando una barrera que separaba a Reaper de Stinglash. – Es tu turno de entrar. –

 _-Estoy lista. –_ Respondió Eve.

 _-¡Bakugan shoot!_ – Lanzó Nagisa a su segundo Bakugan al campo de batalla. - ¡Nixevelius Darkus, surge! –

 _-Nixevelius Darkus entró al campo de batalla. Poder combinado en 580 G's. -_

 _-¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! –_ Preguntó Reaper cuando la barrera desapareció.

 _-¡Tu peor pesadilla! –_ Respondió Nixevelius.

 _-¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Reaper del Caos! – Contraatacó Masquerade.

 _-¡Poder activado!_ ¡Tercer Infierno! – Atacó Nagisa.

 _-Movimientos detectados: Reaper en 570 G's, Stinglash y Nixevelius en 610 G's. –_

 _-¡Tomen esto! –_ Atacó Reaper, pero ambos Bakugan salieron ilesos. - _¡¿Qué?! -_

 _-¡Desaparece de mi vista! –_ Exclamó Nixevelius lanzando el Tercer Infierno, derrotando a Reaper y regresando los tres con su respectivo dueño.

 _-Batalla tres finalizada, ganadores: Stinglash y Nixevelius. –_

-¡Sí! – Festejó Nagisa tomando a sus Bakugan.

-Ya me harté de tu jueguito infantil, _¡Gate Card set! –_ Dijo Masquerade lanzando su Gate Card. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Hydranoid Darkus, surge! –

 _-Hydranoid Darkus entra en el campo de batalla. Esperando Bakugan contrincante. -_

- _Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus últimos momentos en este mundo. –_ Dijo Hydranoid al aparecer en el campo Bakugan. – _Porque están a punto de conocer el mismo Infierno. –_

-Hydranoid…increíble, su poder es enorme… - Murmuró Nagisa atónita ante los G's de Hydranoid. – No podemos retroceder, ¡vamos! _¡Gate Card set! –_ Dijo tirando su tercer Gate Card. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Stinglash, surge! – Exclamó lanzando el Bakugan a su Gate Card.

 _-Stinglash entra en el campo de batalla. Sin datos de pelea. -_

-No huyas de lo inevitable. – Dijo Masquerade sonriendo divertido. - _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Cámara de Gravedad! –

Hydranoid, con una onda de gravedad, obligó a Stinglash a caer en la Gate Card donde estaba.

 _-Batalla cuatro iniciada: Hydranoid en 450 G's, Stinglash en 290 G's. –_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Atrajo a Stinglash a él?! – Exclamó Nagisa sin poder creerlo.

 _-Disfruta de la Doom Dimension. –_ Dijo Hydranoid golpeando a Stinglash con su cola, enviándolo sin problemas a la Doom Dimension.

 _-_ ¡Stinglash! – Gritó Nagisa al verlo desaparecer.

 _-Batalla cuatro finalizada, ganador: Hydranoid Darkus. –_

 _-Vamos, no esperes más, lanza a tu último Bakugan. –_ Dijo Hydranoid impaciente.

 _-_ Adelante Nagisa, tira a tu gatito al campo de batalla. – Respondió Masquerade sonriente.

Nagisa se mordió el labio inferior frustrada. – _"¿Qué puedo hacer…? Si tiro a Eve, Hydranoid seguirá teniendo el control…y no ha abierto su Gate Card, lo que significa que no podré usar la mía…puedo tirar los dos mejores poderes de Eve, pero si Masquerade lanza el ataque especial de Hydranoid antes de que logre subir su nivel con el Quinto Infierno enviará a Eve a la Doom Dimension..." –_

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Entiendo lo que intentas hacer, pero estás arriesgándote a perder a Eve para siempre. – Respondió Shun mirándola. - ¿Realmente correrás ese riesgo? ¿Qué harás si Masquerade envía a Eve a la Doom Dimension? ¿La abandonarás en ese lugar? ¿Prefieres perderla y jamás volver a verla por tratar de recuperar a un chico que no estás segura si realmente sigue siendo tu hermano? –_

 _Nagisa miró de reojo por unos segundos a Nixevelius, quien se encontraba dormida sobre su cama junto a Skyress, la castaña hizo una mueca decaída y regresó su vista hacia Shun._

 _-Mi lazo con Eve no es tan fuerte como todos piensan. – Respondió bajando la mirada. – Estoy dispuesta a pelear contra Kirio-nii para descubrir la verdad, aún si eso implica arriesgar a Eve. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

- _"Shun tenía razón, a este paso perderé a Eve en la Doom Dimension…" –_ Pensó frustrada de su situación.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Nagisa? Lanza a tu Bakugan. – Repitió Masquerade riéndose.

-Eve, perdón… - Murmuró Nagisa tomándola. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Nixevelius, surge! – Exclamó lanzando a Eve a la Gate Card de Hydranoid.

- _Batalla cinco iniciada: Hydranoid en 450 G's, Nixevelius en 380 G's. -_

- _Te estaba esperando. –_ Dijo Hydranoid mirando a Eve.

 _-La espera terminó. –_ Respondió Nixevelius.

 _-¡Gate Card open!_ ¡Personaje! – Exclamó Masquerade. - _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Venganza Auragano! –

 _-Hydranoid aumenta a 750 G's, Nixevelius disminuye a 280 G's. –_

- _Adiós, disfruta la Doom Dimension. –_ Dijo Hydranoid comenzando a atacar a Eve.

-¡EVE! – Gritó Nagisa asustada. – _"Tengo que hacerlo…aunque sea esa carta… ¡Tengo que salvar a Eve!" –_ Pensó frustrada apretando sus puños. – _¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Abandono! –

En ese momento ambos Bakugan regresaron a sus formas esféricas, volviendo cada uno con su compañero.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Masquerade sorprendido.

 _-Batalla anulada. Fin del juego. –_

El campo Bakugan desapareció y ambos regresaron al lugar donde estaban, Shun miró a Nagisa confundido.

-¡Nagisa! – Exclamó mirándola.

-Y pensar que la futura Maou que gobernará Vestroia y Seisakoku usará ese tipo de carta para terminar una batalla, creí que tenías dignidad, pero me equivoqué. – Dijo Masquerade mirándola fijamente. - ¿Realmente crees que tu pueblo te aceptará de esa manera? Esperaba algo mejor de ti, pero no eres más que una desgracia, ni siquiera mereces un lugar en el top de peleadores Bakugan, que decepción. –

-Onii-sama… - Murmuró atónita. – Yo…yo no… -

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! No somos nada. – Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-No…no te vayas… - Murmuró Nagisa dejándose caer en el suelo, comenzando a llorar.

-¿Nagisa? ¡¿Nagisa?! – La llamó Shun tomándola de los hombros. - ¿Qué sucedió, Nagisa? –

-Perdí… - Respondió Nagisa entre sollozos. – Lo siento…lo siento… - Murmuró repetidas veces mientras apretaba a Eve en su pecho. – Lo siento… -

 _Ese día me di cuenta de la verdad…mi hermano ya no era el chico que yo recordaba. Todo rastro de Kirio-nii se había esfumado de él, dejando solamente un cuerpo poseído por un verdadero demonio que buscaba solamente su propio beneficio sin importarle lo demás._

 _Los días de mis memorias jamás volverán, lo había perdido todo ese día…mi dignidad como peleadora, mi respeto como Maou, y…a mi querido hermano. ¿Siempre que pelee perderé algo? Esa pregunta ha comenzado a sonar en mi mente una y otra vez…pero, aun así debo continuar. Ese es mi deber. Aún cuando deba pelear contra mi maldición._

 _Y nuestra maldición es… **la maldición de los hermanos Darkus.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 de la segunda versión de Saikugan, se darán cuenta que fue casi la misma esencia que en la primer batalla de Masquerade y Nagisa en la versión 1, pero con un contexto un poco diferente debido al cambio en la historia. En fin, espero que les esté gustando x3**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a Karli Yanniel Shain que siempre deja sus reviews y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo uwu a todos los que lo lean, los invito a darme sus opiniones en los reviews, eso me ayudará a seguir mejorando y a continuar escribiendo esta historia :D**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la sig. actua o por MP c:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Batalla de Seis, el Secreto de Nagisa

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nagisa-san perdió contra Masquerade?! – Exclamó Dan mirando a Shun, quien estaba sentado frente a él. - ¡¿Cómo permitiste que luchara contra él?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que pudo haberle quitado para siempre a Eve?! –

-¡Lo intenté, ¿sí?! ¡Quise advertirla pero me ignoró! – Replicó Shun frustrado, no podía perdonarse el haberla dejado ir a luchar contra Masquerade.

- _Masquerade la llamó para llevarla de su lado, sin embargo ella decidió luchar contra él. –_ Interrumpió Skyress, quien estaba en el hombro de Shun. – _Ella hizo lo que pudo para salvar a su Bakugan de la Doom Dimension, aunque eso significara usar una carta de huida. –_

 _-Aun así, sabía que Masquerade no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera, y ella de igual manera decidió ir a luchar contra él sola. –_ Replicó Drago mirando fijamente a Skyress desde el hombro de Dan.

 _-_ Me sorprende lo rápido que se extienden las noticias…todos están hablando sobre la batalla de Masquerade y Nagisa en el foro Bakugan. – Dijo Marucho mirando dicha página en su laptop.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró Shun apretando sus puños frustrado. – Se suponía que yo estaría ahí para ayudarla y por dejarla hacer lo que quería terminó siendo la burla de los jugadores Bakugan. –

-¿Nagisa-san sigue sin salir de su habitación? – Preguntó Alice mirando a Shun.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. – Ha estado encerrada ahí desde entonces, no ha salido para nada…ni siquiera para comer y eso comienza a preocuparme. –

-¿Y no has entrado a ver siquiera si está ahí? – Preguntó Runo mirándolo.

-Bueno, yo… - Dijo Shun, pero fue interrumpido en el momento en que la puerta del restaurante de los padres de Runo fue abierta, mostrando a cierta castaña que había entrado.

-¡¿Nagisa-san?! – Exclamó Dan sorprendido de verla ahí.

-¡Nagisa! – Exclamó Shun girándose hacia ella.

-Shun-chan, Dan-kun. – Los llamó girándose a verlos con una mirada seria. - Tengo que pedirles un favor. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuraron ambos al unísono confundidos.

 **-SAIKUGAN I: NO BATTLE, NO GAME-**

 **Capítulo V: "Batalla de Seis, el Secreto de Nagisa"**

-¡¿Nagisa-san?! – Exclamó Dan sorprendido de verla ahí.

-¡Nagisa! – Exclamó Shun girándose hacia ella.

-Shun-chan, Dan-kun. – Los llamó girándose a verlos con una mirada seria. - Tengo que pedirles un favor. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuraron ambos al unísono confundidos.

-Quiero que me presten su poder. – Dijo Nagisa parada frente a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Dan confundido.

Nagisa sacó una carta de la bolsa que cargaba y se las mostró a todos mientras su mirada se mantenía seria. – Masquerade me envió esto. –

-¡¿Masquerade?! – Exclamó Shun sorprendido.

-¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Marucho confundido.

-Es una "invitación" para una "fiesta" que organiza. – Respondió Nagisa abriendo el sobre para sacar la _invitación_. – No dice nada más, salvo que puedo ir acompañada por 2 personas más. –

-¡No vas a ir! – Interrumpió Shun levantándose. – Acabas de sufrir una paliza, ¿y planeas ir a que te rematen por segunda vez? Olvídalo. –

-¡Por favor Shun, tienes que confiar en mí! – Dijo Nagisa mirándolo.

-He dicho que no. – Replicó Shun con mirada seria.

-Esta vez no perderé contra él, por eso… -

-¡No irás y se acabó! – Exclamó Shun con autoridad dejando caer sus manos sobre la mesa mientras la miraba fijamente. - ¡Es una orden! –

-No tengo por qué obedecerte. – Respondió Nagisa mirándolo con seriedad.

Algo dentro de Shun se encendió con aquellas palabras, impulsivamente tomó a Nagisa de la muñeca con fuerza mientras clavaba su mirada filosa en los ojos azules de la castaña, quien lo miraba con cierto temor reflejado en su expresión.

-Ni se te ocurra contradecir mis palabras, Fujiwara Nagisa. – Dijo Shun con voz serena, pero llena de autoridad y seriedad, una voz que rara vez era escuchada por las personas, y que de todo el grupo solamente Dan había presenciado en dos ocasiones. – Así que mantente alejada de Masquerade. –

-¡Suéltala ya, Shun! – Interrumpió Dan tomando la mano de Shun que sostenía la muñeca de Nagisa, las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron en un silencio profundo mientras los demás los observaban en silencio sin saber si debían intervenir o no. – No quiero pelear contigo amigo, pero si no la sueltas juro que haré lo que tenga que hacer para defenderla. –

-Dan-kun… - Murmuró Nagisa sorprendida mirando al castaño.

-Apártate, Dan. – Ordenó Shun sin apartar su vista de Kuso.

-No hasta que la sueltes. – Respondió Dan cruzando nuevamente su mirada con Shun.

Kazami guardó silencio unos momentos y después soltó la muñeca de Fujiwara al mismo tiempo en que Dan soltaba su brazo. El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la asustada Nagisa y sucesivamente miró a Kuso fijamente, aunque se había tranquilizado, sus ojos seguían teniendo una mirada fría y seria, como si estuviera dándole una orden.

-No te mentas en donde no te llaman, Dan. – Agregó Shun sin quitar su vista de él. – Tú no sabes nada sobre Nagisa y yo. -

-Tienes razón, no sé nada de tu relación con Nagisa-san. – Respondió Dan mirándolo fijamente. – Puede que tampoco la conozca del todo, pero a ti te conozco muy bien. Sé cómo eres y lo que eres capaz de hacer. – Prosiguió mientras abrazaba a Fujiwara por los hombros, sin apartar su vista de Shun. – Por eso, a partir de ahora la protegeré…aun si también debo protegerla de ti. –

-No digas eso, Dan-kun. – Interrumpió Nagisa agachando la mirada. – Yo entiendo los sentimientos de Shun-chan, y también sus razones para protegerme de esa manera. – Prosiguió soltando un suspiro mientras apretaba sus puños. – Siempre te he sido fiel y lo sabes, pero en esta ocasión no puedo seguir tus órdenes, Shun. – Agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelinegro frente a ella. – Tengo algo que quiero hacer, algo que quiero encontrar…algo que quiero recuperar. Es algo importante para mí, por eso… ¡Por eso quiero enfrentar a Masquerade otra vez! Creo…creo que si lo hago…finalmente podré encontrar aquello que busco. – Explicó dando un paso al frente, separándose del agarre de Dan y tocando sutilmente el pecho de Shun con su mano derecha. – Por favor, Shun-chan, por favor…por esta ocasión…déjame hacer lo que deseo. –

-Nagisa… - Murmuró Shun sorprendido de sus palabras.

-Nada me pasará, estaré bien. – Agregó tomando la mano de Shun con su mano libre, sonriendo dulcemente. – Porque hice una promesa, Shun-chan. –

Shun la miró fijamente unos momentos y suspiró resignado. Lentamente levantó su mano y la posó sobre la cabeza de Nagisa, dándole una pequeña palmada mientras agachaba levemente el rostro.

-No agregues el "-chan", idiota. – Murmuró abriendo lentamente sus ojos. - Siempre has sido tan terca…que fastidio. – Respondió Shun mirándola fijamente. – Muy bien, confiaré en ti. –

-¡Shun…! – Dijo Nagisa sonriendo.

-Iré contigo. – Prosiguió dirigiendo su mirada hacia cierto chico que lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Y tú? –

Dan se sorprendió ante aquel cambio y después sonrió relajado. – Por supuesto que iré, Kuso Dan jamás rechaza una batalla Bakugan. –

-Gracias, chicos. – Respondió Nagisa alegre.

-Muy bien. – Dijo Runo levantándose de la mesa ahora que el ambiente se había calmado. - ¿Y cuál es el plan? –

-No sé si pelearé contra Masquerade o contra alguien más, pero por el número de _invitados_ que puedo llevar conmigo, será una pelea de tres contra tres. – Explicó Nagisa mirando su invitación. – Si Dan y Shun van conmigo podré ganar, ya que tendremos la ventaja tanto del Pyrus y Darkus como del Ventus y Pyrus. –

-Hablas de las conexiones de aumento de poder por elementos, ¿cierto? – Dijo Marucho entendiendo el punto de la castaña.

-Así es. – Respondió Nagisa. – Además, con las habilidades de ambos tan diferentes no podrán leer nuestros movimientos. –

-Ya lo capto. – Dijo Runo con una sonrisa. – Con estilos de pelea tan opuestos como los de Dan y Shun no habrá forma de que puedan adaptarse a la batalla. –

-Exacto. – Asintió Nagisa.

-Me agrada tu mente, Nagisa-san. – Dijo Dan pasando su brazo por el cuello de Nagisa, dándole un abrazo mientras sonreía. – No cabe duda de que eres la próxima gobernante de Vestroia. –

Nagisa asintió con una sonrisa. – Esta vez no perderé. –

Shun asintió mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Nagisa. – Y yo personalmente me aseguraré de eso. –

-Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a la _fiesta_ de Masquerade. – Agregó Dan emocionado.

-Sí. – Asintió Nagisa con firmeza. – _"Esta vez no perderé contra ti, Onii-sama…" –_

 **[…]**

El tiempo había pasado y la hora de la batalla finalmente había llegado. Dan, Shun y Nagisa se encontraban en un teatro abandonado esperando a sus contrincantes. Mientras Kuso se mantenía entusiasmado, Kazami se encontraba serio y atento. Fujiwara estaba parada un paso delante de ellos, y aunque su expresión era tranquila, por dentro tenía miles de pensamientos que aguardaban por ser respondidos.

Un portal se abrió frente a ellos en ese momento y tres personas salieron de él: uno de ellos era una chica de cabello azul como la noche atado en una coleta pequeña, de piel clara y ojos marrón claro que vestía un traje Ao Dai chino rojo. El segundo era un chico de cabello plateado hasta los hombros, tez clara y ojos aguamarina que usaba un traje elegante blanco. Finalmente el tercero era un niño de cabello afro castaño oculto en una gorra al revés, piel morena y ojos oscuros que vestía una sudadera de manga corta amarilla, una camisa blanca y un jumper color azul celeste.

-Hola, Bakutontos. – Dijo el niño con una sonrisa arrogante. – Ha pasado un tiempo, Shun. -

-No me entusiasma mucho el verte de nuevo. – Respondió Shun mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Kuso. – Dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Dan.

-¿Vienes a perder de nuevo, Chan-Lee? – Preguntó Dan con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Klaus-san… - Murmuró Nagisa sorprendida mirando al chico de cabello plateado fijamente.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Fujiwara-san. – Respondió Klaus sonriéndole cálidamente a la chica. – Veo que regresaste al lado de _tu dueño_. –

-¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Shun mirando a Nagisa confundido.

-¿No te lo comentó? – Dijo Klaus sonriendo con malicia. – Todos los meses que ella se alejó de ti estuvo viviendo en mi casa, comiendo conmigo, pasando tiempo a mi lado, y durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que yo. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Shun girándose a ver a Nagisa. - ¿Eso es cierto? –

Nagisa se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con lentitud, sintiendo vergüenza de ver el rostro de Shun.

-Lo siento. – Murmuró sacando de su mazo una carta. - ¿Empezamos? –

-Si eso quieres. – Respondió Klaus sonriendo mientras sacaba una carta.

-Nosotros también. – Dijo Dan sacando su carta al igual que Shun.

- _¡Field open! –_ Exclamaron los seis al unísono, deteniendo el tiempo e ingresando al Campo Bakugan. - _¡Gate card set! –_ Dijeron arrojando sus Gate Card al campo.

- _¡Death card set! –_ Exclamaron Komba, Chan y Klaus lanzando la Death Card al campo.

- _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Nagisa tirando primero. - ¡Siege Darkus, surge! –

- _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Klaus lanzando su primer Bakugan. - ¡Aquos Griffon, surge! –

- _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Dan haciendo el siguiente lanzamiento. - ¡Pyrus Robotallion, surge! –

- _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Chan-Lee siguiendo a Kuso. - ¡Pyrus Gargonoid, surge! –

- _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Komba haciendo el siguiente tiro. - ¡El Condor Ventus, surge! –

- _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Shun dando el último lanzamiento. - ¡Ventus Ravenoid, surge! –

-Bien, ahora la batalla empieza. – Dijo Nagisa preparando su segundo Bakugan. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ – Exclamó lanzando su siguiente Bakugan a la carta donde estaba Griffon. - ¡Fear Ripper Darkus, surge! –

 _-Batalla uno iniciada: Aquos Griffon con 390 Gs, Darkus Fear Ripper en 380 Gs. –_

-Empezamos con el pie izquierdo. – Murmuró Nagisa mirando fijamente a Klaus.

- _¡Gate Card open! –_ Exclamó Klaus abriendo su Gate Card. - ¡Fusión de Energía! –

- _Griffon aumenta a 490 Gs, Fear Ripper disminuye a 280 Gs. –_

 _-¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Barra Cero! – Respondió Nagisa tratando de mantenerse serena.

 _-¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Co-relación Aquos con Darkus! – Dijo Klaus activando la relación.

 _-Griffon aumenta a 590 Gs, Fear Ripper aumenta a 360 Gs. –_

 _-¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Legenda de Oscuridad! – Contratacó Nagisa.

 _-Fear Ripper aumenta a 520 Gs. –_

-¡Bakugan, pelea! – Exclamaron Klaus y Nagisa al unisón, haciendo que Griffon y Fear Ripper comenzaran a luchar.

- _"Ahora…" –_ Pensó Nagisa sacando una carta de su mazo. - _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Sentencia! –

- _Griffon disminuye 20 Gs. –_

-¿Crees que con eso ganarás? No seas ingenua. – Respondió Klaus sonriente. - ¡Acaba con él, Griffon! –

Griffon se elevó en el aire y con un fuerte impulso golpeó a Fear Ripper haciéndolo caer para rematarlo con un colazo, la puerta de la Doom Dimension se abrió y Fear Ripper fue absorbido por ella antes de que se cerrara. Griffon volvió a su forma de esfera y regresó a manos de Klaus.

- _Batalla uno terminada. Ganador: Aquos Griffon. –_

 _-"Lo siento, Fear Ripper." –_ Pensó Nagisa manteniéndose calmada.

 _-_ Tranquila Nagisa. – Dijo Dan tratando de animarla. – Esto solo es el comienzo. –

 _-_ Sí. – Asintió Nagisa serena. – Te lo encargo, Dan-kun. –

 _-_ ¡Bien, es mi turno! – Exclamó Dan emocionado. - _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Dijo lanzando su segundo Bakugan hacia donde esperaba el Bakugan de Chan-Lee. - ¡Pyrus Gargonoid, surge! –

 _-_ Vienes por mí ¿eh? Muy bien, si eso quieres. – Dijo Chan sonriente.

 _-Batalla dos iniciada: ambos Bakugan en 350 Gs. –_

-¡Muy bien, aquí voy! – Exclamó Dan animado. - _¡Poder…! –_

 _-¡Gate Card open!_ – Interrumpió Chan-Lee con una sonrisa. - ¡Interceptar! –

La Gate Card de Chan-Lee se abrió y el Gargonoid de Dan se detuvo totalmente.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – Exclamó Dan confundido.

-Interceptar es una Gate Card donde ambos Bakugan se quedan estáticos en ella y el siguiente jugador en disparar un Bakugan en esta carta la reclamará. – Respondió Chan sonriente. – Te daré el privilegio de esta victoria, Klaus. -

-Je, me siento honrado, Chan. – Respondió Klaus sonriente. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Aquos Griffon, surge! –

-¡No, Gargonoid! – Exclamó Dan sintiéndose derrotado.

Griffon atacó directamente a Gargonoid, enviándolo a la Doom Dimension inmediatamente. No obstante, un par de rayos salieron de la nada y golpearon a Griffon y al Gargonoid de Chan, derrotándolos.

 _-Segunda batalla terminada en un empate. -_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Klaus indignado. - ¿Qué significa esto? –

Una carcajada potente fue liberada por Nagisa, quien se ganó la mirada confundida de todos.

-Vaya, vaya, no esperé que también fuera a perjudicar a Chan-Lee. – Dijo Nagisa entre risas que resultaban un poco tenebrosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Preguntó Klaus confundido.

-Mi carta poder "Sentencia" es una carta única que condiciona al Bakugan que sea afectado por ella para que la próxima vez que aparezca en el campo y derrote a un Bakugan este será automáticamente eliminado. – Explicó Nagisa jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Ya entiendo…sabías que Klaus te derrotaría, así que lanzaste ese poder en el último momento para que perdiera la próxima vez que lanzara a Griffon. – Dijo Chan entendiendo lo sucedido.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió que eliminara también a tu Gargonoid, nunca antes la había utilizado durante una batalla doble. – Respondió Nagisa sonriente.

-Bien jugado, Nagisa-san. – Dijo Dan admirando la estrategia de Nagisa.

-¡Oigan Baku-tontos, sigo yo! – Interrumpió Komba mirándolos. – Tira, Shun. –

- _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Shun lanzando su Bakugan a la Gate Card de Komba. - ¡Monarus Ventus, surge! –

 _-Tercera batalla iniciada: El Condor con 380 Gs, Monarus con 330 Gs. –_

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Explosión Caliente! –

 _-El Condor aumenta a 480 Gs, Monarus disminuye a 230 Gs. -_

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Fulminar! –

Antes de que el Bakugan de Komba pudiera atacar a Monarus, esta formó un tornado y lo lanzó rápidamente contra El Condor, haciendo que apareciera en la Gate Card donde estaba el Robotallion de Dan.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Preguntó Komba sorprendido.

 _-Batalla iniciada: El Condor en 480 Gs, Robotallion en 360 Gs. -_

-Toma tu venganza, Dan. – Dijo Shun mirando de reojo al castaño.

-Genial, lo estaba esperando, _¡Gate Card open!_ ¡Personaje! – Respondió Dan sonriendo. - _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Aplicación Robotallion! –

 _-Robotallion aumenta a 510 Gs. –_

-Ah no, _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Plexus Solar! – Contraatacó Komba antes de que Robotallion golpeara a su Bakugan, anulando la Gate Card de Dan.

- _Movimientos detectados: Robotallion disminuye 150 Gs, El Condor aumenta a 530 Gs. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Dan impactado del giro que había tomado la batalla.

-Adiós, Baku-tonto. – Dijo Komba sonriente. - ¡El Condor, acaba con él! –

- _¡Poder activado! –_ Exclamó Nagisa lanzando su carta. - ¡Reemplazo! –

Antes de que el ataque de El Condor golpeara a Robotallion regresó a manos de Dan y fue reemplazado por el Siege Darkus de Nagisa, el cual fue recibido por el Plexus Solar del Bakugan de Komba, siendo enviado a la Doom Dimension.

 _-Tercera batalla terminada. Ganador: El Condor. –_

-¿Qué? Pero, Nagisa-san… - Dijo Dan girándose a verla. – Sacrificaste a Siege para salvar a Robotallion… -

-No te preocupes. – Respondió Nagisa sonriéndole.

-Ya perdiste dos Bakugan, uno más y la batalla termina para ti. – Dijo Klaus mirando a Nagisa.

-No pienso perder, créeme. – Respondió Nagisa sonriendo.

- _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Lanzó Klaus hacia donde el Ravenoid de Shun esperaba. - ¡Aquos Stinglash, surge! –

 _-Inicia la cuarta batalla: Ravenoid en 380 Gs, Stinglash con 330 Gs. –_

 _-¡Gate Card open!_ ¡Personaje! – Exclamó Shun dando el primer paso.

 _-¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Rey del Abismo! – Contraatacó Klaus manteniéndose calmado.

 _-Movimientos detectados: Ravenoid aumenta a 480 Gs, Stinglash aumenta a 430 Gs. –_

-Retarme fue un grave error. – Dijo Shun mirando fijamente a Klaus.

Ravenoid tomó impulso en el aire y con rapidez se dirigió a Stinglash para golpearlo con fuerza, haciendo que fuera derrotado.

 _-Cuarta batalla terminada. Ganador: Ravenoid. –_

-Parece que sólo te queda un Bakugan. – Dijo Shun sereno mirando a Klaus.

-Shun, necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo Nagisa mirándolo de reojo. - ¿Confiarás en mí? –

Shun la miró fijamente unos segundos, y después asintió con lentitud. – Te seguiré siempre. –

-Gracias. – Respondió Nagisa sonriéndole. – Muy bien, hora del juego Eve. – Dijo mirando fijamente el campo. - _¡Gate Card set!_ – Exclamó lanzando su segunda Gate Card al campo de batalla. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Nixevelius Darkus, surge! –

- _Estoy lista, Nagisa. –_ Respondió Eve apareciendo en el campo de batalla.

-Ese Bakugan es mío. – Dijo Komba sonriente. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡El Condor, surge! – Exclamó lanzando su Bakugan hacia la carta de Nagisa.

- _Inicia la quinta batalla: ambos Bakugan con 380 Gs. –_

-No vayas a huir como lo hiciste con Masquerade, niñita. – Dijo Komba sonriendo.

-Créeme que gozaré este momento. – Respondió Nagisa. - _¡Gate Card open!_ ¡Tercer Juicio! –

-¿Qué?– Exclamó Komba cuando su Bee Striker fue obligado a entrar en la batalla. - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –

-Tercer Juicio solamente puede activarse cuando hay tres Bakugan en la carta. – Explicó Nagisa sonriente. – Pero solamente uno sobrevivirá… _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Niebla Fúnebre! -

 _-Nixevelius aumenta a 580 Gs. –_

-Termínalos, Eve. – Dijo Nagisa con voz seria, como si fuese una orden.

- _Adiós. –_ Dijo Eve golpeando a Bee Striker con una de sus colas para después arañar con sus garras a El Condor, ambos Bakugan regresaron a su forma de esfera derrotados, mientras que Eve volvió a manos de Nagisa.

- _Quinta batalla finalizada. Ganadora: Nixevelius Darkus. –_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Komba frustrado.

-Eres un fraude, niño. – Dijo Chan mirando de reojo a Komba. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ – Exclamó lanzando su segundo Bakugan hacia donde estaba Monarus. - ¡Centipoid Pyrus, surge! –

- _Sexta batalla iniciada: Monarus en 230 Gs, Centipoid en 340 Gs. –_

- _¡Gate Card open!_ – Exclamó Shun abriendo la Gate Card que había tomado de Komba, la cual era Fusión de Energía Ventus. - _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Co-relación Ventus y Pyrus! –

- _Movimientos detectados: Monarus aumenta a 430 Gs. –_

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Llamarada! – Contraatacó Chan.

- _Centipoid aumenta 80 Gs. –_

-Monarus y Centipoid comenzaron a luchar, pero pocos segundos pasaron para que Monarus pateara a Centipoid, derrotándolo.

 _-Sexta batalla finalizada. Ganadora: Monarus. –_

-Creo que solo les queda un Bakugan a cada uno. – Dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Es hora, Shun. – Dijo Nagisa mirándolo de reojo.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió Shun. - ¿Estás lista, Skyress? –

- _Siempre lo estoy, Shun. –_ Respondió Skyress en el hombro de Shun.

-Entonces vamos. – Dijo Shun tomando a Skyress y colocándola en el lanzador que yacía en su brazo. - _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó lanzando a Skyress a la Gate Card de Nagisa que permanecía en el campo. - ¡Skyress Ventus, surge! –

 _-Skyress Ventus entra al campo de batalla. –_

-¡Voy por ti, Shun! – Exclamó Komba confiando.

-¡Espera, Komba! – Dijo Klaus tratando de detenerlo.

- _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Komba lanzando su último Bakugan a la Gate Card donde estaba Skyress. - ¡Harpus Ventus, surge! –

 _-¡Hola, Skyress! –_ Dijo Harpus con una risa sarcástica.

 _-Inicia la séptima batalla: Skyress en 360 Gs, Harpus en 370 Gs. -_

 _-¡Gate Card open! –_ Exclamó Shun abriendo la Gate Card de Nagisa. - ¡Batalla masiva! –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Chan confundida.

-Batalla Masiva es una Gate Card especial y única, solo puede activarse cuando todos los peleadores lancen un Bakugan. – Explicó Nagisa sonriendo. – Esta será la última batalla. –

-Inteligente, pero con eso no nos derrotarán. – Dijo Klaus poniendo su último Bakugan en su lanzador. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Sirenoid Aquos, surge! –

- _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Fourtress Pyrus, surge! – Exclamó Chan-Lee lanzando su último Bakugan.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamó Nagisa. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Eve, surge! –

- _¡Bakugan shoot!_ – Exclamó Dan lanzando a Drago. - ¡Pyrus Dragonoid, surge! –

- _Batalla reanudada: poderes combinados de Harpus, Sirenoid y Fourtress en 1110 Gs, poderes combinados de Skyress, Nixevelius y Dragonoid en 1080 Gs. –_

-Creo que su estrategia no fue muy beneficiaria para ustedes. – Dijo Chan mirando los poderes G de cada equipo.

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Nobleza Verde, Viento Violento! – Atacó Shun.

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Poder de Dragón! – Atacó Dan siguiendo a Shun.

 _-Skyress duplica su potencia G, Dragonoid aumenta en 100 Gs. –_

-Eso no les servirá de nada. – Dijo Klaus sonriendo. - _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Ola de Fuerza! –

- _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Cara de Ira! – Contraatacó Chan siguiendo a Klaus.

 _-¡Poder activado!_ ¡Tormenta de Plumas! – Exclamó Komba siguiendo a sus aliados.

 _-Detectando movimientos: Sirenoid y Harpus aumentan en 100 Gs, Fourtress aumenta en 150 Gs, Nixevelius, Skyress y Dragonoid disminuyen 50 Gs cada uno. Calculando potencias combinadas: Sirenoid, Harpus y Fourtress en 1460 Gs, Dragonoid, Nixevelius y Skyress en 1130 Gs. –_

-Bien, mi turno. – Dijo Nagisa sonriendo emocionada. - _¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Imitación Oscura!–

 _-Nixevelius aumenta a 730 Gs. Poder combinado en 1480 Gs. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Klaus sorprendido.

¡Bakugan pelea! – Exclamaron Dan, Shun y Nagisa al mismo tiempo.

Drago lanzó una llamarada potente contra Fourtress, Skyress se envolvió en un aura verde de viento y atacó a Harpus, Nixevelius miró fijamente por unos segundos a Sirenoid en silencio y después la atacó con una bola de energía oscura emitida de su boca. Los tres ataques dieron en los Bakugan adversarios, derrotándolos fácilmente.

 _-Séptima batalla finalizada. Fin del juego, ganadores: Shun, Dan y Nagisa. –_

El campo Bakugan se desvaneció y todos volvieron al mundo real.

-Cómo… - Murmuró Chan-Lee indignada. - ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! –

-Imitación Oscura es una habilidad especial de Eve, le permite aumentar su poder la misma cantidad que su adversario. – Explicó Nagisa serena.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Klaus mirándola. – Por eso esperaste a que todos usáramos nuestras cartas de poder. –

-Así es. – Respondió Nagisa sonriéndole.

- _Perdieron…que vergüenza. –_ Dijo una voz masculina muy conocida por todos. Ante los tres peleadores derrotados apareció Masquerade. – Los envío a acabar con ellos y terminan sufriendo una paliza. –

-¡Masquerade! – Exclamó Dan mirándolo fijamente.

-Nosotros… - Murmuró Chan sin saber qué decir.

-Vámonos. – Dijo Masquerade dirigiendo su vista hacia los Peleadores. – Tuvieron suerte esta vez, la próxima no será igual. –

-¡Espera! – Exclamó Nagisa queriendo correr detrás de él, pero fue detenida del brazo por Shun.- ¡¿Qué haces, Shun?! -

-No irás, te lo advertí. – Dijo Shun mirándola fijamente.

Masquerade sonrió ante esto y después abrió un portal en el cual entraron Chan, Klaus y Komba.

-¡Espera! – Repitió Nagisa haciendo que Masquerade se detuviera de entrar en el portal. - ¡Por favor…habla conmigo! –

-Te dije que no tengo nada qué ver contigo. – Respondió Masquerade dándole la espalda. – Así que no insistas más. –

-Por favor, espera… - Suplicó Nagisa intentando zafarse del agarre de Shun. - ¡Espera, Onii-sama! –

-¡¿Onii-sama?! – Exclamó Dan sorprendido.

-Adiós. – Dijo Masquerade adentrándose en el portal. – Lunatique…Sovereignty. – Dijo con una sonrisa antes de que el portal desapareciera junto a él.

-¡Espera, Onii-sama! – Exclamó Nagisa, pero fue tarde.

-¡Contrólate, Nagisa! – Exclamó Shun tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Pero…! – Intentó replicar Nagisa.

-¿Sovereignty? ¿Onii-sama? – Dijo Dan interrumpiendo y ganándose la mirada de ambos. - ¿Qué rayos significa esto, Nagisa, Shun? –

-Dan-kun… - Murmuró Nagisa mirándolo y después dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shun.

-Respóndanme, ¿qué significa esto? – Repitió Dan mirándolos fijamente.

 _No hay vuelta atrás. Debo ser honesta, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. Dan-kun… **este es mi secreto…**_


	6. Mi Verdadero yo, Batalla Idol

**-SAIKUGAN I: NO BATTLE, NO GAME-**

 **Capítulo VI: "Mi Verdadero yo, Batalla Idol"**

-¡Espera! – Repitió Nagisa haciendo que Masquerade se detuviera de entrar en el portal. - ¡Por favor…habla conmigo! –

-Te dije que no tengo nada qué ver contigo. – Respondió Masquerade dándole la espalda. – Así que no insistas más. –

-Por favor, espera… - Suplicó Nagisa intentando zafarse del agarre de Shun. - ¡Espera, Onii-sama! –

-¡¿Onii-sama?! – Exclamó Dan sorprendido.

-Adiós. – Dijo Masquerade adentrándose en el portal. – Lunatique…Sovereignty. – Dijo con una sonrisa antes de que el portal desapareciera junto a él.

-¡Espera, Onii-sama! – Exclamó Nagisa, pero fue tarde.

-¡Contrólate, Nagisa! – Exclamó Shun tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Pero…! – Intentó replicar Nagisa.

-¿Sovereignty? ¿Onii-sama? – Dijo Dan interrumpiendo y ganándose la mirada de ambos. - ¿Qué rayos significa esto, Nagisa, Shun? –

-Dan-kun… - Murmuró Nagisa mirándolo y después dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shun.

-Respóndanme, ¿qué significa esto? – Repitió Dan mirándolos fijamente.

-Dan-kun, yo… -

-No tienes que responder. – Interrumpió Shun mirándola.

-Quiero contárselo. – Respondió Nagisa mirándolo. – Por favor… -

-Pero… -

-Entiendo por qué intentas ocultarlo…pero será lo mejor que Dan-kun lo sepa. – Replicó Nagisa dirigiendo su mirada hacia Dan. – Te contaré toda…mi verdad. –

-Te escucho. – Respondió Dan mirándola.

-Nací como la menor de 4 hermanos, poco después de mi nacimiento mis padres fallecieron y mis hermanos y yo quedamos huérfanos…vagamos como limosneros por las calles de Seisakoku hasta que, un día, mi hermana mayor Shiraho-nee desapareció. Mi hermano Kirio-nii se hizo responsable de Fear, mi hermano menor, y de mí. – Comenzó a explicar soltando un suspiro. – Poco después fuimos llevados al Castillo de la Maou Alazon-sama en Vestroia con la noticia de que a partir de ese día seríamos sus hijos adoptivos. – Explicó Nagisa bajando la mirada. – Vivíamos tranquilos, hasta que descubrimos la verdad…ella no podía tener hijos, y buscaba desesperadamente un sucesor…pero para ser "Maou" debíamos cumplir ciertos requisitos, así que experimentó con mis hermanos y conmigo, volviéndonos algo que no es humano… - Dijo apretando sus puños. – Y nos convertimos en los hermanos "Perfection Dolls"…no éramos humanos, no éramos Shinzoku, no éramos Bakugan, no éramos nada…sólo éramos "muñecas perfeccionadas" con un mecanismo defensivo dentro de nuestro ser. –

-¿Mecanismo defensivo? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Dan confundido.

-Dentro de mi cuerpo hay miles de cuchillas…una vez que el mecanismo se activa estas salen a través de todo mi cuerpo para protegerme…o bueno, esa era la idea. – Respondió desviando la mirada. – Un día un Alquimista llamado Leon apareció en el Castillo…deseaba el poder de Alazon-sama, pero ella no lo tenía más, pues se lo había brindado a su sucesora…Leon asesinó a Alazon-sama y a mi hermano Kirio-nii, después nos raptó a mi hermano Fear y a mí. – Explicó girando su vista nuevamente hacia Dan. – Mi hermano Fear y yo logramos escapar, pero antes de desaparecer del lugar donde Leon nos aprisionaba…él nos lanzó una maldición. – Dijo bajando la mirada. – "La Maldición del Amor Eterno"…estamos condenados por siempre a hacer que un humano se enamore de nosotros para al final matarlo con el mecanismo dentro de nosotros y absorber su vida…el mecanismo defensivo que fue creado para protegernos y proteger a nuestra gente fue convertido en un artefacto asesino… - Dijo apretando sus puños. - Una tortura interminable para nuestra alma que será consumida lentamente por la sangre de sus víctimas hasta teñirse de negro y volverse algo abominable…esa es mi maldición. –

-¡¿A-Asesinar…?! – Exclamó Dan atónito. – Imposible… ¡¿Acaso…Shun es…?! –

Nagisa asintió. – Mi dueño. La persona que aceptó la maldición, mi contrato… - Respondió desviando la mirada. – Por eso...tengo que obedecerle. –

-Entiendo esa parte, y aunque es tenebrosa, puedo aceptarla, pero… - Dijo Dan mirándola. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Masquerade en todo esto? –

Nagisa suspiró. – Sé lo que vi, y aún no sé cómo fue que pasó…pero… - Dijo mirando a Dan. – Masquerade es…mi hermano Kirio. –

-¿Qué? ¡¿Tú hermano?! ¿No dijiste que fue asesinado? – Preguntó Dan sin entender.

-Lo fue, frente a mis ojos… - Respondió Nagisa. – Yo tampoco sé cómo es que él está aquí y ahora, pero no hay duda alguna…Masquerade es mi hermano Kirio. –

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? – Preguntó Dan sin entender las palabras de Nagisa.

-Porque…lo vi con mis propios ojos. – Respondió Nagisa con melancolía. – Por eso regresé a buscar a Shun…para que me ayudara a vencerlo, a detenerlo…para recuperar a mi hermano. –

-Vaya…no sé qué decir. – Dijo Dan tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado. – No sé cómo has vivido con esto por más de 8 años, amigo. –

-Te sorprenderías. – Respondió Shun viéndolo fijamente. – Como sea, todo lo que acabas de escuchar aquí debe mantenerse en secreto, los demás no pueden enterarse. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Dan viéndolo. – Deberían saberlo. –

-Permitimos que lo supieras por lo que sucedió, pero nadie más debe saber quién es Masquerade o Nagisa en realidad. – Replicó Shun cruzado de brazos. – Revelarlo sería exponerla al peligro…no solo por Masquerade o Hal-G, sino también por ese tal Leon. –

-Lo entiendo, está bien. – Respondió Dan a regañadientes. – No les diré nada, aunque sigo pensando que deberían hacerlo. –

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Dan-kun, pero no tienes que preocuparte. – Dijo Nagisa sonriéndole. – Confía en mí, no dejaré que nadie dañe a nuestros amigos. Es una promesa. –

-Nagisa-san… - Murmuró el castaño mirándola fijamente. – Sí, y yo te ayudaré. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias. – Respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, volvamos. – Dijo Shun mirando a ambos. – Deben estar esperándonos. –

-Sí, tienes razón, Shun-chan. – Respondió la chica viéndolo.

-Te dije que dejaras de agregar el "-chan". – Replicó Shun viéndola de reojo.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó soltando una ligera risita. – Vamos entonces. –

-Sí. – Asintió Dan siguiéndolos.

 **[…]**

Las horas habían pasado y los chicos habían regresado a casa de Marucho donde el resto del equipo los esperaban angustiados por saber el resultado de aquella batalla contra Masquerade. Dan, a pesar de lo que había descubierto, decidió mantener el secreto de Nagisa para evitar que sus amigos comenzarán a tener dudas respecto a si Nagisa era quien filtraba la información a Masquerade o no.

Todos se encontraban en el la sala de visitas de la residencia Marukura conversando sobre lo que había pasado en aquél encuentro que habían tenido los chicos contra los secuaces de Masquerade.

-¿Entonces no lucharon contra Masquerade? – Preguntó Julie confundida.

-No. – Respondió Dan dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. – Peleamos contra Chan Lee, Komba y Klaus. –

-¿Quién es Klaus? – Preguntó Runo mirando a Dan.

-Es el jugador número 2 de todo el mundo. – Respondió Shun con la vista baja mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Pasa algo, Shun? Te veo angustiado… - Preguntó Alice preocupada mirando al pelinegro.

-No es nada. – Respondió Kazami de manera fría y seca.

-La batalla contra esos tipos nos alteró un poco a todos. – Interrumpió Nagisa tratando de animar a Alice, quien se había quedado callada ante la respuesta seca de Shun. – Pero gracias a las habilidades de Dan-kun y Shun pudimos salir victoriosos de esa batalla. –

-Bueno, es comprensible que estén así, después de todo fue una pelea difícil. – Apoyó Marucho tratando de relajar el ambiente que se había vuelto tenso. – Pero me alegro de que los tres regresaran con sus Bakugan a salvo. –

-Lo sabía. – Dijo Nagisa mirando a Eve en sus manos. – Sabía que si tenía a Dan-kun y a Shun-chan a mi lado todo estaría bien. –

-No agregues el "-chan", ya te lo he dicho. – Reprochó Shun sin molestarse en mirarla.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó Nagisa con una risita nerviosa viéndolo.

Dan miró fijamente a Nagisa recordando lo que había pasado horas antes con Masquerade.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡Espera! – Repitió Nagisa haciendo que Masquerade se detuviera de entrar en el portal. - ¡Por favor…habla conmigo! –_

 _-Te dije que no tengo nada qué ver contigo. – Respondió Masquerade dándole la espalda. – Así que no insistas más. –_

 _-Por favor, espera… - Suplicó Nagisa intentando zafarse del agarre de Shun. - ¡Espera, Onii-sama! –_

 _-¡¿Onii-sama?! – Exclamó Dan sorprendido._

 _-Adiós. – Dijo Masquerade adentrándose en el portal. – Lunatique…Sovereignty. – Dijo con una sonrisa antes de que el portal desapareciera junto a él._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¿Dan, estás bien? – Preguntó Runo tomándolo del hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Has estado actuando raro desde que regresaron. –

-¿Runo…? – Murmuró mirando a la chica confundido. – Lo siento, solo estoy un poco cansado por la pelea. –

-¿Estás seguro…? – Preguntó Misaki no muy convencida.

-Sí, no te preocupes. – Respondió Dan tratando de disimular con una sonrisa.

-Vale… - Murmuró Runo sin creer del todo en Dan.

-Bueno, lo mejor será ir a descansar. – Agregó Nagisa poniéndose de pie. – Dan-kun, Shun y yo estamos agotados. –

-Sí, tienes razón. – Apoyó Dan poniéndose de pie también. – Solo quiero dormir un rato y despejarme. –

-Vamos, Nagisa. – Dijo Shun levantándose y caminando en dirección a su habitación.

-Sí. – Asintió Nagisa siguiéndolo. – Nos vemos mañana, chicos. –

-Yo también me voy, nos vemos. – Dijo Dan siguiendo a la pareja hacia la salida de la sala.

-Pero apenas son las 7… - Murmuró Julie confundida.

-Desde que regresaron, han estado muy extraños esos tres… - Dijo Marucho mirando la dirección por donde los chicos se habían ido.

-Sí. – Asintió Runo preocupada. – Dan ni siquiera preguntó por la cena antes de irse… -

-¿Habrá pasado algo…? – Murmuró Alice preocupada por los tres chicos que se habían retirado.

-Bueno, yo los dejo. – Dijo Dan sin mirar a Shun y Nagisa. – Iré a casa a descansar. –

-¿Estás bien, Dan-kun? – Preguntó Nagisa preocupada. – Has estado muy serio desde que te conté eso… -

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Respondió mirándola con una sonrisa fingida. – Es solo…que todavía no lo asimilo del todo…pero tranquila, pasará pronto. –

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó no muy convencida.

-Sí. – Asintió Dan desviando la mirada. – Hasta mañana. – Se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la enorme casa Marukura, dejando a la pareja sola en el pasillo.

-Me preocupa… - Murmuró Nagisa viendo a Dan a la distancia. – No pensé que fuera a afectarle tanto a Dan-kun mi verdad… -

-Se le tiene que pasar algún día. – Respondió Shun sin darle mucha importancia. – No puede estar así por siempre. –

-¿No te preocupa? – Preguntó mirándolo sorprendida por su indiferencia. – Creí que era tu mejor amigo… -

-Y lo es. – Respondió Shun viéndola de reojo mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Nagisa. – Por eso sé mejor que nadie que Dan debe pensar las cosas para saber qué hacer a partir de ahora respecto a ti. –

-¿Respecto a mí? – Preguntó confundida.

Shun asintió. – Yo te acepté sabiendo lo que eras desde un inicio, pero para Dan es un shock enorme el descubrir que la niña indefensa con la que jugábamos cuando éramos niños resultó ser una muñeca llena de cuchillas con casi 800 años de vida. –

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera me siento una abominación…. – Murmuró Nagisa mirándolo de reojo con un puchero. – Pero supongo que para Dan-kun será difícil tratarme de la misma manera de siempre sabiendo quién soy… -

-Tranquila, se le pasará. – Dijo acariciando sutilmente la cabeza de Nagisa. – Ahora ve a descansar, hablaremos mañana. –

-Sí. – Asintió Nagisa suspirando. – Hasta mañana, Shun. – Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Shun la miró irse por unos segundos y después tocó con sutileza su mejilla, soltó un suspiro profundo lleno de melancolía y se dirigió a su habitación en silencio.

 **[…]**

-Kani y Nae. – Murmuró una voz masculina desde las sombras del pasillo, llamando la atención de dos chicas que pasaban por ahí en ese momento.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó la chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules y tez blanca que usaba una blusa de tirantes azul con lunares blancos, una falda azul que caía en cascada y zapatillas a juego.

-No deben temer, no les haré daño. – Respondió la misma voz desde la sombras.

-Muéstrate entonces. – Exigió la chica de cabello ondulado verde aqua, ojos cafés y tez blanca con un atuendo de color blanco y rosa.

De entre las sombras del pasillo salió una figura masculina oscura que, una vez en la luz, reveló su apariencia totalmente.

-Mi nombre es Masquerade. – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa siniestra. - ¿Les importaría tener una batalla Bakugan contra mí? –

-¿Una batalla Bakugan? – Preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Si no temes a perder, adelante. – Dijo la chica de cabello verdoso.

-Muy bien. – Respondió Masquerade aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa. – Diviértanme un poco, chicas. –

- _¡Field open! –_ Exclamaron los tres al unísono.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado unos días y finalmente las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad entre los Peleadores. Todos se encontraban en la residencia Marukura planeando su nueva estrategia para combatir a Masquerade y a sus seguidores que, al parecer, cada día era más.

-Bien, entonces ese es el plan. – Dijo Marucho mirando a los demás. -¿Están de acuerdo todos? –

-Es una buena estrategia. – Apoyó Runo mirando al rubio. – Me gusta. –

-Era de esperarse de nuestro Marucho. – Dijo Dan tomando a Marucho por el hombro.

-No fue nada. – Respondió Marucho apenado. – Además si soy sincero Nagisa-san y Shun-san me ayudaron para crear el plan. –

-Bueno, hacemos un buen equipo. – Dijo Nagisa tomando a Shun del brazo. - ¿Verdad, Shun? –

-¿Debo responder? – Preguntó Shun con simpleza.

-Eres un tarado. – Murmuró Nagisa separándose de él con un puchero.

-Señorito. – Interrumpió Katou, el mayordomo de Marucho, entrando a la habitación. – Tiene una visita. –

-¿Una visita? – Preguntó Marucho confundido. - ¿Quién es? –

-Verá… - Dijo Katou, pero fue interrumpido por dos chicas que entraron a la habitación en ese justo momento.

-¡Yahoo! ¿Cómo están todos? – Preguntó una chica con una sonrisa dulce, de cabello castaño lacio, ojos azules y un conjunto de ropa amarillo, azul y blanco. - ¡Soy la dulce y soñadora Kani-chan! –

-¡Hola! ¡Soy la brillante Nae! – Dijo la chica de cabello azul ondulado, ojos color marrón y conjunto de color blanco y rosado junto a Kani.

-¡Y juntas somos las JJ Lips! – Exclamaron ambas al unísono haciendo cierta pose peculiar como si formaran dos JJ espejeadas.

-¡Imposible! – Exclamó Dan sonrojado y emocionado a la vez. - ¡¿Es Kani-chan?! –

-¡¿Por qué están aquí las JJ Lips?! – Exclamó Marucho sorprendido y emocionado.

-¿JJ Lips? – Murmuró Nagisa confundida.

-Un dúo idol muy popular. – Explicó Alice mirando a Nagisa.

-Y esos dos son muy fans de ellos. – Dijo Runo cruzada de brazos.

Ambas chicas sacaron un Bakugan de sus bolsillos y miraron a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieren tener una batalla Bakugan con nosotras? – Preguntó Kani mirándolos.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Definitivamente lo haré! – Exclamó Dan emocionado. - ¡Siempre tomo los desafíos, por eso soy Kuso Dan! –

-¡Yo pelearé también! – Exclamó Marucho siguiendo a Dan.

-¡Bien, entonces Marucho y yo pelearemos! – Respondió Dan con una sonrisa.

- _"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…" –_ Pensó Nagisa mirando a las chicas. – _"¿Por qué un dúo idol aparecía repentinamente para pelear contra nosotros?" –_

Todos se dirigieron a la terraza superior de la mansión Marukura para comenzar la batalla. Del lado derecho se encontraban Kani y Nae, mientras que del lado izquierdo estaban los Peleadores, con Dan y Marucho dos pasos delante de los demás.

-Supongo que no sería justo usar lanzadores contra las JJ Lips, ¿no crees? – Preguntó Dan mirando el lanzador en su brazo.

-No. – Respondió Kani con una sonrisa. – No se preocupen por eso. –

-Nosotras tenemos los nuestros. – Apoyó Nae mientras ambas se colocaban dos peculiares lanzadores.

-¡¿E-Esos son…?! – Exclamó Julie sorprendida.

-También tenemos esto. – Agregó Kani mostrando una carta muy conocida por todos.

-¡¿Death Card?! – Exclamó Runo en shock.

-¡¿E-Entonces fueron enviadas por Masquerade?! – Preguntó Marucho mirando a las chicas.

-Se me hacía raro que no hubiera cámaras. – Agregó Shun mirándolas fijamente.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Dan decepcionado. - ¡¿Por qué idols populares como Kani-chan serían discípulas de Masquerade?! –

-¿Discípulas? – Preguntó Kani confundida. - ¿De qué hablas? –

-Si te derrotamos, nos darán una recompensa. – Explicó Nae mirándolo. – Eso es parte de nuestro trabajo. –

-¡¿Listo, Marucho?! – Exclamó Dan mostrando su Gate Card.

-¡Sí! – Respondió el rubio.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero… - Interrumpió Nagisa poniéndose frente a Dan y Marucho. – Su oponente seré yo. –

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Nagisa? – Preguntó Shun mirándola.

-¡Esta es nuestra batalla! – Exclamó Dan mirando a Nagisa. – No interfieras por favor. –

-Estas chicas no pelean por los fines de Masquerade, solamente están siendo usadas por él. – Explicó Nagisa mirando a ambas idols. – Has caído demasiado bajo, hermanito. – Murmuró para sí misma cambiando su mirada a una decepcionada. – Así que yo me encargaré personalmente de limpiar su desastre. – Prosiguió sonriéndoles divertida a las chicas. – No sería correcto que dos hombres las derrotaran, su público no lo tomaría bien. –

-¿No crees que eres demasiado egocéntrica? – Preguntó Nae mirándola. - ¿Realmente crees poder vencernos tú sola? –

-Si vienes tan imprudentemente contra nosotras, volverás a perder. – Continuó Kani con una risita. - ¿Crees que no sabemos que fuiste derrotada de manera deplorable por él? –

-Si están aquí, es porque también perdieron contra él. – Respondió Nagisa mirándola. – Bien, esto se ha vuelto personal…pensaba dejar que alguien más jugara, pero me divertiré más bajando su ego yo sola. –

-¿Estás segura, Nagisa-san? – Preguntó Marucho mirándola preocupado.

-No se preocupen. – Respondió Fujiwara sonriente mientras sacaba su Gate Card. – En comparación con Shun-chan y Dan-kun, esto no es nada para _nosotras_. –

-¡Entonces déjate de palabrerías y empieza! – Exclamó Kani sacando su Gate Card.

-¡No tendremos piedad contra ti! – Apoyó Nae sacando su Gate Card.

-Traten de entretenerme, por favor. – Respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa divertida.

- _¡Field open! –_ Exclamaron las 3 chicas al unísono, mientras que el resto de los Peleadores usaron sus Gate Card para entrar en el campo como observadores.

- _¡Death Card, set! –_ Exclamaron Kani y Nae al unísono arrojando la carta maldita al campo.

- _¡Gate Card, set! –_ Exclamaron las tres chicas al unisón.

-Entonces iré primero. – Dijo Nae sonriente. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Stinglash Subterra, surge! –

-Veamos…acabemos esto rápido. – Murmuró Nagisa con una sonrisa. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Nixevelius Darkus, surge! –

-¿Empezará tan rápido con su Bakugan más fuerte? – Murmuró Marucho confundido.

-Vaya…parece que realmente se tomó sus comentarios muy en serio… - Murmuró Dan con una gota en la cabeza.

- _¡Gate Card open! –_ Exclamó Nae abriendo su Gate Card, la cual cambió el campo a uno Subterra.

 _-Stinglash aumenta en 150 Gs. –_

- _¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Ojo de Zorro! – Contraatacó Nagisa con una sonrisa.

 _-Stinglash disminuye a 390 Gs, Nixevelius aumenta a 430 Gs. –_

Los ojos de Nixevelius brillaron de color carmesí confundiendo a Stinglash, este se lanzó a atacar impulsivamente a la Bakugan Darkus, pero falló debido a la confusión, Eve aprovechó para patearlo con fuerza contra el suelo, derrotándolo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Nae confundida.

-Gané. – Dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa mientras Eve regresaba a sus manos.

-Increíble… - Murmuró Dan sorprendido. – Aun cuando la Gate Card pertenecía a Nae-san, Nagisa-san pudo derrotarla sin problemas. –

- _¿Este es el poder de la sucesora de Alazon? –_ Murmuró Drago para sí mismo mirando a Nagisa. – _Ahora entiendo por qué fue elegida por la anterior Maou para que la suceda en el trono. –_

- _Nagisa es más que una simple sucesora elegida_. – Dijo Skyress desde el hombro de Shun. – _Ella es la compañera de vida de Shun. –_

 _-"Sí…para mí, Nagisa es…" –_ Pensó Shun mirando en silencio la batalla.

 _-_ Bueno, si así va a ser, entonces yo tampoco me contendré. – Dijo Kani con una sonrisa mirando a Nagisa. - ¡Ve, Aquos Fear Ripper! _¡Bakugan shoot!_ – Exclamó lanzando su Bakugan al campo. - ¡Vamos, te desafío! –

 _-_ ¡Acepto tu reto, por favor no llores! – Exclamó Nagisa con una sonrisa. - _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó lanzando su Bakugan a su Gate Card. - ¡Centipoid Darkus, surge! –

-¿Está huyendo? – Murmuró Nae confundida. – Bien, mi turno, _¡Gate Card set! ¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Nae lanzando su Bakugan a su Gate Card. - ¡Saurus Subterra, surge! –

 _-¡Gate Card set! –_ Exclamó Nagisa lanzando otra Gate Card al campo. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Darkus Mantris, surge! –

 _-_ ¿Evadió de nuevo a las JJ Lips? – Murmuró Julie confundida.

 _-_ ¿Por qué no pelea? – Preguntó Runo confundida.

 _-_ Esto me es un poco familiar… - Murmuró Dan mirando el campo. - ¿Qué será? -

 _-_ Eh… ¿No va a atacar de nuevo? – Preguntó Nae confundida.

 _-_ Tranquila Nae-chan, no voy a perder. – Dijo Kani con una sonrisa. _¡Gate Card set! ¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó lanzando su segundo Bakugan. - ¡Aquos Gargonoid, surge! –

 _-¡Mira, Dan! –_ Exclamó Drago entendiendo la situación. - _¡Tiene dos Bakugan Aquos en el campo! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Dan percatándose de ello. – Eso significa…que si tiene un Aquos Siege… - Murmuró apretando el puño. - ¡Nagisa-san, ten cuidado! ¡Ella…! –

-Lo sé. – Respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa mirando a Kani. - ¿Crees que no sé que planeas usar Ola de Tsunami? –

-¡¿Me descubrió?! – Exclamó Kani sorprendida.

-Niña, te diré algo, ¡no estás peleando contra una novata! _¡Gate Card set!_ – Exclamó Nagisa lanzando su última Gate Card al campo. – Tristemente para ustedes, esta ronda la gano yo, _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó lanzando a Eve a su Gate Card. - ¡Nixevelius Darkus, surge! –

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamaron Nae y Kani sorprendidas.

- _Estoy lista para seguir tus órdenes, Nagisa. –_ Apoyó Eve apareciendo en el campo.

-Ya entiendo…usarás _eso_. – Dijo Shun entendiendo lo que hacía Nagisa.

-¿"Eso"? – Preguntó Marucho confundido.

-Miren bien el campo de batalla. – Dijo Shun mirando el campo. - ¿Enserio no lo notan? –

-¿Una barrera Darkus? – Murmuró Dan mirando a los 3 Bakugan Darkus que estaban del mismo lado del campo. - ¿Acaso es…una cadena Darkus? –

-Esta ronda es mía. – Murmuró Nagisa sonriente. - _¡Gate Card open! ¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Reinado de Ereshkigal! –

En ese momento, los 3 Bakugan de Nagisa brillaron con un aura violeta intensa mientras el campo temblaba y se llenaba de nubes oscuras en una especie de tormenta de rayos violetas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Exclamó Runo sorprendida.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Kani mirando su Bakupad. - ¡¿Mis Bakugan disminuyeron en 150 Gs cada uno?! –

-¡No solo eso, ese _gato_ aumentó en 250 Gs! – Exclamó Nae sorprendida.

 _-¡Desaparezcan de mi vista! –_ Exclamó Eve creando varias esferas de energía desde los 9 rombos de su collar y comenzando a atacar al Saurus de Nae junto a los 2 Bakugan Aquos de Kani.

 _-_ ¡¿EHHH?! – Exclamaron ambas chicas asustadas. - ¡Nuestros Bakugan…! –

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que los ataques consecutivos de Eve derrotaran a los Bakugan en el campo, terminando la ronda mientras los 3 Bakugan Darkus regresaban a manos de la castaña, quien sonreía con diversión y soberbia.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – Exclamó Kani frustrada.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Preguntó Marucho en shock.

-¿Creías que eras la única que podía usar una cadena de poder? – Preguntó Nagisa divertida. – No subestimen el poder de Eve. –

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Dan sorprendido.

-Justo lo que acabas de ver, activó una cadena triple Darkus para potenciar el rango y el ataque de Eve. – Explicó Shun mirando a Dan.

-El Reinado de Ereshkigal es una habilidad única de mi Eve que se activa solamente cuando tengo a 3 Bakugan Darkus en el campo de batalla. – Comenzó a explicar Fujiwara mientras tenía a Eve en su mano. - Es una cadena de poder que le permite a Eve atacar a cualquier Bakugan que se encuentre en el campo de batalla con menor potencia que ella, además de que disminuye a cada Bakugan oponente en el campo 50 Gs y se los aumenta a la potencia de Eve. –

-Usó una cadena igual de poderosa que Ola de Tsunami. – Murmuró Nae entendiendo lo que Nagisa decía.

-Solamente les queda un Bakugan a cada una. – Dijo Runo mirando a las idols. – Y Nagisa sigue manteniendo a sus 3 Bakugan. –

-Definitivamente no es alguien que deba ser tomada a la ligera. – Murmuró Julie mirando a la castaña.

-Bien, ¡me toca! – Exclamó Nae retomando la batalla. - _¡Gate Card set! ¡Bakugan shoot!_ – Exclamó lanzando su último Bakugan. - ¡Centipoid Subterra, surge! –

-De acuerdo…acabemos con esto. – Respondió Nagisa mirando fijamente a su retadora. - _¡Bakugan shoot!_ ¡Eve, surge! –

 _-Batalla iniciada: Centipoid en 340 Gs, Nixevelius en 380 Gs. –_

- _¡Gate Card open!_ ¡Batalla Tripe! – Exclamó Nae. – Esta batalla es nuestra, ¡te lo encargo, Kani-chan! –

-¡Aquí voy! _¡Bakugan shoot! –_ Exclamó Kani arrojando su último Bakugan. - ¡Aquos Siege, surge! _¡Habilidad activada!_ ¡Co-relación Aquos-Subterra! -

 _-Poderes combinados de Centipoid y Siege en 780 Gs. –_

-¡Ataquen! – Exclamaron las JJ Lips ordenando a sus Bakugan

-Qué débiles. – Murmuró Nagisa. - _¡Poder activado!_ ¡Reemplazo! –

En ese momento, Eve cambió de lugar con Siege, sorprendiendo a todos (especialmente a sus contrincantes).

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las JJ Lips sorprendidas.

 _-Nixevelius y Centipoid en 720 Gs, Siege en 440 Gs. –_

 _-¡Te tengo! –_ Exclamó Eve atacando junto a Centipoid (quien ya no pudo detener su ataque) a Siege, haciendo que este volviera a manos de Kani.

Una vez que el Bakugan Aquos desapareció, Eve aprovechó para atacar a Centipoid, derrotándolo al tener mayor poder que él y finalizando así la batalla, desapareciendo el campo y volviendo al mundo real.

-Gané. – Dijo Nagisa mirando a las chicas.

-JJ Lips, no creo que deberían estar ayudando a Masquerade sólo porque les prometieron una recompensa. – Dijo Marucho mirando a las idols fijamente.

-Es cierto, deben escoger mejor sus trabajos. – Apoyó Alice mirando a las chicas.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso fue divertido! – Exclamó Kani con simpleza. - ¡Bakugan es lo mejor! –

-Bueno, volvamos ya. – Dijo Nae apoyando a su compañera. - ¡Ah, es tarde! ¡Nuestra manager se va a enfadar! –

-¡Esto es malo! – Exclamaron ambas corriendo a toda prisa de regreso mientras arrojaban al suelo las Death Cards y los lanzadores de Masquerade. – Démonos prisa. –

- _Qué descuidadas. –_ Dijo Drago mirando los lanzadores. – _Aun cuando muchos Bakugan pudieron haber sido enviados a la Dimensión de la Perdición… -_

-Si Nagisa-san no hubiera tenido esa cadena tripe para evitar Ola de Tsunami, definitivamente habría sido una gran pérdida. – Apoyó Dan mirando a su Bakugan.

-No entiendo… - Murmuró Runo mirando a Nagisa. – Si tenías todas esas habilidades, ¿por qué perdiste fácilmente contra Masquerade? –

-Es cierto, con tu cadena triple hubieras sido capaz de derrotarlo. – Apoyó Julie parándose a un lado de Runo. –

-Esto fue diferente de aquella vez. – Respondió Nagisa mirando sus cartas. – Él habría derrotado mis Bakugan en el momento que pisaran el campo de batalla, sin importar la Gate Card donde estuvieran. – Explicó girándose a ver a los chicos. – Ellas no eran fuertes en muchas cuestiones, y aun cuando una de ellas usaba una cadena triple no pudo reconocer que yo planeaba atacar con la misma técnica. –

-En esto tiene razón Nagisa-san. – Apoyó Marucho pensativo. – Las JJ Lips no se percataron de que ella también planeaba usar una cadena triple, de lo contrario Nae-san la hubiera detenido para darle tiempo a Kani-san de activar Ola de Tsunami. –

-Aun así, fue sorprendente que no perdieras ningún Bakugan. – Dijo Alice mirando a Nagisa. – La verdad no pensé que fueras a derrotarlas cuando activaron Batalla Triple. –

-Me tomaron de sorpresa, pero afortunadamente mi improvisación funcionó. – Respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa, pero casi instantáneamente cayó al suelo semi-inconsciente.

-¡Nagisa! – Exclamaron todos corriendo hacia ella.

-Maldición. – Murmuró Shun arrodillándose a un lado de la castaña mientras la apoyaba en su pecho tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Dan mirando a Nagisa preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen. – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa débil. – Sólo necesito descansar un rato. –

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Marucho preocupado. - ¿Tanto desgaste te causó la batalla? –

-No en realidad. – Respondió Nagisa. - El Reinado de Ereshkigal tiene un poder sorprendente, pero tiene una gran desventaja… - Comenzó a explicar mientras sacaba de debajo de su ropa un collar de plata con un cristal violeta que tenía el símbolo de Darkus grabado en el centro. – Una vez que es activada, Eve no puede volver a aparecer en el campo de batalla porque queda exhausta…la razón por la que ella logró hacerlo, es porque mediante este collar le transmito mi energía a ella para que se recupere. –

-¿Tu energía? – Preguntó Dan confundido.

-En otras palabras, ese collar transforma la energía vital de Nagisa en energía de repuesto para su Bakugan. – Explicó Shun mirando a los chicos.

-Ya entiendo. – Habló Runo entendiendo el asunto. - ¿Pero qué es exactamente ese collar? –

-La Herencia Infinita. – Respondió Nagisa.

-¿Herencia Infinita? – Preguntó Julie confundida.

- _Es un collar que contiene un diminuto fragmento del Núcleo de Infinidad que heredan los Maou._ – Explicó Skyress desde el hombro de Shun.

-Vaya, sí que tienes muchos secretos. – Agregó Julie sorprendida.

-Un poco. – Respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, llevemos a Nagisa-san adentro para que repose. – Dijo Marucho mirando a Shun, quien asintió mientras cargaba a Nagisa en sus brazos, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

-Bien, todos adentro. – Apoyó Dan siguiendo a Shun y Marucho.

Todos siguieron a los demás de regreso al interior de la Mansión Marukura, mientras seguían pensando en nuevas estrategias y formas de vencer a Masquerade. A la distancia, y sin que los chicos se percataran, se encontraba un joven de aparentes 12 años de cabello azul celeste hasta los hombros lacio con las dos puntas levantadas en curva y con un fleco que partía desde la derecha que cubría su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de color azul índigo y su piel era de tez pálida. Su vestimenta consistía en una sudadera de manga larga negra con gorro y dos cintas violetas, una playera de manga corta violeta con cuello largo, un pantalón negro con cadenas doradas a los costados y tenis que hacían juego con su vestimenta.

-Al fin te encontré. – Murmuró el chico mirando la Mansión Marukura a la lejanía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. – Esperaba con ansias este momento, Sovereignty-chan. –

-¿Es ese lugar? – Preguntó una chica de 13 años con cabello rubio largo en dos colas sostenidas con un liga lila y una diadema negra, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda y su piel era blanca un vestido de manga corta morado con bordes blancos de botones abierto desde la cintura que terminaba en dos puntas, un listón rojo en forma de moño atado en el cuello del vestido bajo un cuello negro con una franja blanca, debajo usaba un vestido de manga larga de color lila con la punta de las mangas negras con una hebilla en el centro, vestía medias completas color negro y zapatillas de correa beige. - ¿Ahí es dónde está la chica que buscas, Fya-chan? –

-Sí, ese es. – Respondió el chico girándose a verla. - ¿Estás lista para ir, Katie? –

-No te preocupes, Fya-chan. – Respondió Katie sonriéndole. - ¡Déjamelo a mí! –

 _Aquella mañana el viento soplaba sutilmente, llevándose consigo los sonidos de las aves, del agua del río corriendo, de la movida ciudad…y los secretos que la gente con tanta fuerza intentan proteger…_

 _Nunca imaginaría que después de ese día…_ _ **nuestra vida cambiaría para siempre.**_


End file.
